Jinchūriki Games
by Digital Turtle
Summary: Naruto is discriminated against by almost literally everyone in the world. in this world Jinchūriki just so happen to have special powers except Naruto, or does he. Warnings: First story so it might be a little rough, God-like Naruto, Gay stuffs (YAOI).
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

Hey Guys this is my first Fanfiction so tell me want I can improve on.

This is rated M because of possible lemons later on (most of you don't even care about the rating and just read lemons all day, don't deny it)

**Summary:**_** Naruto is the outcast because of events that he couldn't control, most of the world including his fellow Jinchūriki thing of him as a burden and or the weakling.**_ _**How will Naruto survive in a Shinobi world that is 500 years more advanced than the canon universe? A universe where there are air conditions, microwaves, digital cameras. A world where all the Jinchūriki have special super bloodline abilities, but Naruto or does he?**_

-xXoOoXx-

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

-Prospective- - a person prospective

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**I do say good sir**_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

- Place/Time or Place then /Time

(EX. -xXoOoXx- Academy -xXoOoXx- **,** -xXoOoXx- 24th of June -xXoOoXx- **,**

**Or** -xXoOoXx- Academy/24th of June -xXoOoXx-)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

-xXoOoXx-

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 0: Prelude**_

_**Year 2500, 25 years ago (2475) scientists **__**at**__** the USVCRF (United Shinobi Village Chakra research Facility) **__**where researching a way to turn Chakra into pets. A way for citizens to have pets that don't need to be feed, groomed, walked, or taken to the bathroom, but still protect their owners from enemy ninja, traitors, or even just common robbers.**_

_**But sadly something happened during the project; the thousands of experiments that were given a Consciousness somehow were able to communicate through their mind and eventually started escaping, merging into bigger, and more powerful Chakra beasts.**_

_**The result was 14 powerful beasts: Sandshark [1], Humming Bird, Turtle, Gorilla, Panda, Slug, Insect, Octopus, Fox, Dog, Hawk, Eagle, Snake and a Crow.**_

_**The world raced to contain these super powerful beasts, then an Unknown person that goes by the name of **__**the sage of 14 beasts**__** (Sage of six paths reference, DUH) sealed all of the beasts into 14 children, 13 rich children had the most of the powerful beasts sealed into them while he sealed the "weakest" [2]**__**,**__** Kyuubi into a poor child. Everyone then made this boy the outcast, all people around the world shunned him because they though by weak the Sage meant the Kyuubi was Chūnin may be less (Just go with it you know how stupid and foolish konoha was), so they thought they could just bully this kid and not have to worry about the tailed beast inside him, he was even thought weak by the Jinchūriki and Tailed Beasts (though the tailed beasts only thought this because Kyuubi was caught first out of all the Beasts, meaning that this hurt his reputation). This starts the adventure of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**_

-xXoOoXx- **Classroom/Year 2512** -xXoOoXx-

-12 year old Naruto-

"Ok class today's the day before the exams" said Kakashi proud of most of his Jinchūriki students. He used all his talent to make sure everyone was ready.

"Yay" chorused the class who were bored; they were expecting another lecture from Iruka the assistant teacher.

"KAKASHI DID YOU SEE THE FLYERS?" yelled Iruka literally breaking down the door, He looked very anger.

"Iruka please break the door again, and no what flyers?" asked Kakashi.

"Look…can you believe it."

Most of the students were wondering what was on the flyer, mostly because the usually calm Kakashi-sensei was forming what most believed since half his face was covered, a face of Surprise and anger.

"This Unbelievable" said Kakashi in Anger. He couldn't believe the council would do this they're student just out of the academy even if they are Jinchūriki, "how could the council stoop so low."

"I don't know Kakashi" Iruka replied

"What does it say Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto but all he got was a look of pity from both his senseis, and the class, they were snickering!

Naruto was enraged, the whispers he just knew they were talking about him and how he was stupid or weak he was starting to get tired, little did they know he was much smarter and stronger then he let on, not even his oji knew.

'**Kit, when are going to leave this shit hole, hate it here, smells like a dump and that a compliment**' Said Kurama.

'_Soon'_ Naruto thought amused to Kurama, who has been his brother in more than one way ever since that day.

_**Flashback**_

An 8 year old Naruto was walking to class on a normal day that would be anything but.

'**Hello, hello is damn thing on. HELLO KIT CAN YOU HEAR ME '**said a _'mysterious'_ voice.

'What the hell was that, I must be going insane from all the lack of ramen' Naruto thought.

'**Oh good it worked, listen kit I need you to go back home for today and call in sick there is something we need to talk about.'**

'Ok, I can only assume that since you're in my mind you're some other consciousness trapped inside me and must have a lot of power considering you are able to make a mental link' you see Naruto was not as stupid as his classmates thought.

'**Uh, yeah kit but you didn't need to go all scientists on me oh and also my name is Kyuubi by the way**'

'Thanks Kyuubi, I'm Naruto but you already know that, also I'm sorry it's natural' Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly; and with that Naruto turned around and headed back home.

_**5 minutes later**_

Naruto digs in his pocket and finds his one key, his 47th one key. The villagers steal it every time they beat him. They've beaten him more than 47 times It's more like 241 times but he only had enough money to get his key remade 47 times.

Naruto unlocks his door and is assaulted with the 'daily-graffiti' as he calls it; let's see there was 'monster, fox brat, nine tails, demon'. 'Wait Demon, nine tails, fox, Kyuubi… Omg you're _THE Kyuubi_'

'**Look kit I'm sorry if you hate me?...'**

Naruto was standing in the middle of his living room stunned.

'**Kit…Kit?'**

'OMG KYUUBI I'M LIKE YOR BIGGEST FAN EVER –squeal-'

'**Ok… that's a new one, Why are you my fan exactly' questioned Kyuubi who was lost as a puppy.**

'Biggest fan' Naruto corrected' and it's because you're the only Bijuu with my favorite color' queue Kyuubi mentally face-vaulting.

'**You don't mean!'**

'Yes, orange!'

'**KIT, don't use that annoying fucking stupid mask around me.'**

Naruto froze, his eyes wide 'how did you know?'

'**Of Couse I know I've been with you since you were born I knew you before and after you made that thing'**

'Sorry, I think I'll take the mask off forever one day but not today.'

Naruto crossed his living room into his room where he had a Dark red carpet and black wallpaper he made this room like this on purpose; they were his real favorite colors. He strolled over to his bed.

'Ok I'm here now what do I do, Kyuubi?'

'**Kit you'll want to lay down, and close your eyes 'said Kyuubi.**

Naruto went to lie down, but his stomach growled and Naruto blushed.

'Sorry but I need to eat first' Naruto thought while he went to the kitchen embarrassed.

'**It's ok, I understand humans need to eat I even have to eat when I'm not sealed in you'**

While waiting for his ramen, Naruto hummed a song; Kyuubi thought it was beautiful, it was something that was new to Kyuubi, with this song Kyuubi made a decision, this kid was the one. He gave Kyuubi new emotions that by himself Kyuubi would never accomplish alone; they were peace, love, and friendship. (Love as in family love) Kyuubi was thankful to Naruto forever now, In fact.

**(A/N: **The song is, Chinese twilight by Klaus Schønning, watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI_)_

'**Naruto thank you.' **Said Kyuubi startling Naruto who forgot he was there. Naruto almost spilled his ramen that was now done**.**

'**My name isn't Kyuubi It's really Kurama, I'm sorry for lying but the song you hummed it made me experience new emotions in a life filled with Hatred. I finally know peace, friendship, and understand the word family, I once thought all human were scum, but now I know not all of them are.'**

'Thanks… Kurama… it was an honor.'

'**Don't go getting sentimental on me.'**

'Sorry' Naruto said who cried a little from the beauty in words Kurama spoke to him.

'**But really thank you I'm eternally in your debt and … I-I want to be your friend.'**

"Sure, let's be friends." Said Naruto with one of his 1000 watt smile

"Ok let me finish this ramen then, call in sick and then I'll go lie down, Kurama."

"Ok acting skills if I have any don't fail me now."

"*cough, cough, dry heave (look it up)*I-Iruka S-sensei I *heave* can't make it t-to class t-today *cough, heave* I'll do my *cough* work tomorrow *fake starting to throw up sound*"Naruto hung up in the middle of his fake heave.

-xXoOoXx- **Naruto's Classroom**-xXoOoXx-

"Poor kid" said Iruka putting the phone down, "Class, Naruto is sick so he'll be gone a day or two."

"When I get sick I take like 3 days to get well, why does Naruto take less time to get well?" asked Ino.

"Well believe it or not Naruto has been tested and the Rokudaime confirmed he has a rare bloodline that makes him heal extraordinarily fast."

"But don't all Jinchūriki have that?" asked Ino

"Yes, but his is more advanced" replied Iruka.

"No way can that clan less dope have a bloodline" said the asshole **(A/N: who do you think it is… SasUKE)**

"Yeah what Sasuke said" yelled the pink haired monkey. **(A/N: again take a guess… Sakura)**

"**Shut up!**" said Kakashi with his own version of the _big head no jutsu_.

-xXoOoXx- **back with Naruto**-xXoOoXx-

'**Damn kid your good' complemented Kyuubi.**

'Thank you.'

Naruto crossed his small apartment to the bedroom again. He lies down on his lumpy bed and felt a tug at the back of his mind; he let himself be taken into it.

-xXoOoXx- _Mindscape _-xXoOoXx-

It was dark, Naruto couldn't see but 10 feet ahead of him; wet, he was an inch or two in slimy water; and it smelled, to be exact it smelled like a sewer; which is where he was.

"What the hell."

"**More like where the hell"**

"Kurama, is that you; you ass where the hell am I?"

"**Yes, follow the red pipe on the ceiling"**

"Uh, ok?..."

Naruto proceeded to follow the pipe like his friend said too; he turned many corners and twisted up spiral stair cases it was like a maze. He passed doors with plaques he read a few of them, they were numbered, no dates; he assumed they were his memories because whenever he thought of the number on the plate a mental images of that certain day flashed in his mind.

Naruto finally turned the last corner, there was a door made of stone. When he opened the door he was met with a sight too say the least. He saw a giant red fox with nine tails, this alone would freak anyone out but it was behind gold bars with a piece of paper that read 'seal'. Even with all of this he stayed calm and thought things rationally. His Mind, sewer, memories, gold cage, seal. Ok, so its fox sealed inside my body and this is its physical representation in my mind, simple enough… I guess.

"H-Hello" started Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto, do you know who I am?"**

"That voice it couldn't be, Kurama?" asked Naruto

"**No this is kami, who else could I be?"**

"Yami" Naruto said sarcastically.

"**Oh ha ha, so funny, kit."**

"Anyway what did you call me down here for, Kurama?"

"**Oh I have to explain some things, hmm how should I say this…"**

"**First off I'm not weak like humans think, I purposely let that sage of 14 beasts capture me so that I would be the one to choose a certain position, since Kami-sama said whoever is captured first would be the beast to choose the new king, when she said this most of my brothers and sisters though she was lying, but I realized it was a riddle telling whoever is willing to submit first is the smartest Bijuu. Since if we choose our Jinchūriki to be the new king they would become one of us and that Bijuu would be set free."**

'Kurama, where are you going with this?' Naruto asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

A light shined in the cage, it was so bright Naruto had to close his eyes, when the light dimmed down to nothing he opened his eyes and there stood Kurama half the size of Naruto. In Naruto's opinion he looks like a cute chibi Kurama.

"**It is with great honor in me that I, Kurama, The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi No Yoko, name you ,Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the new Reibi, New king of demons and Zero Tails" said Kurama who was on one knee, well two in his four-legged case. "You are now one of my brothers or in my case my favorite sibling."**

Naruto was stunned; he was surprised, exited, speechless, and smirking evilly all at the same time. He the _Brat _was being named the new Reibi BY the Kyuubi no less, who was one of the most powerful beings in his universe, if the villagers ever heard this they'd be outraged if they believed it which would never happen, He also Noted Kurama said Namikaze which he's sure heard the name before He just couldn't put his finger on it he'd check on it later. He couldn't wait to give the Village Hell minus a few; but even if he was Reibi surely he just wouldn't be given power.

"Kurama, I assume I'm not just given the power of an almost god, right I mean that would be just stupid?" commented Naruto

"**Smart you are Reibi-sama, yes you are correct in the fact that you aren't just given power, but you do get a Demon, Human and Half Demon-Human Forms and a fully custom made bloodline, any kind you want that comes with as much power and as many powers as you want. OH Also you Have Your Chakra Turned into many different forms Which Are Chakra, Ki which is Physical Energy, Reiryoku which is spiritual energy, And** **Yōkai which is demonic Chakra."**

"A bloodline that I can choose with no limits." Naruto was astounded that is pretty much power of high-Kage level right there, oh Kami-sama he was going to abuse that to HELL.

**"I'll warn you now Reibi-sama, the more powers the bloodline has the harder the bloodline is to master; if you have 1-3 powers you'll need to have Chūnin level chakra control, 4-6 is jonin,7-9 is Kage level, 10-15 is high-kage,16-20 high-high Kage, and 20-30 is complete masterly over chakra control, also since I'm splitting your chakra into so many different forms it will be 10 times harder to master chakra control. (Powers are totally different from jutsu BTW, like the Rinnegan has paths which each are considered a power and each power can have many jutsu, like the deva path has a push and pull gravity jutsu)** **Oh, and also you get to choose what animal you want your Bijuu form is to be, plus you can have multiple Stages and or forms to this Animal, the animal can be mythical, real, or just made up."(Already Chosen, and no poll sorry but if its zero tails then I have a good one in mind, It's part of Japanese mythology that's all I'm saying)**

'Oh god the possibilities.'

"Kurama, Give me a day or two and I'll have everything chosen" Said the Reibi who was already filling the roll nicely with his evil smirk, though Kurama was a little scared by this.

"**O-ok Reibi-sama you should get going now."**

"Oh Kami now I even scared 'The Kyuubi'."

-xXoOoXx-

-xXoOoXx- Classroom -xXoOoXx-

-Normal-

"Ok class today's the day before the exams" said Kakashi proud of most of his Jinchūriki students. He used all his talent to make sure everyone was ready.

'_Sasuke_' Kakashi thought of the boy with a happy sigh.(A/N: NO Kakashi isn't in love with Sasuke, perverts!) Sasuke was Kakashi's most prized student; he had unlocked his clans Sharingan at 6 and after intense training it transformed into the Mangekyo but his Bijuu sealed it until he was old enough to handle the power, he unlocked his Chikara [3] second in class only below Itachi. Sasuke Chikara was the Boil release which in Sasuke's hand was deadly to even Kakashi himself. The boil release was basically hot boiling acid that could melt even triple reinforced steel. He also had the crow contract like his brother though he could only summon his familiar while Itachi could summon the boss summons.

'_Itachi_' (A/N: again not in love or is he with any of his other students, though I do like that idea *_blush_*) Itachi had unlocked his clans Sharingan at 5 and after intense training it transformed, like his brother into the Mangekyo and his Bijuu sealed it until he was old enough to handle the power, Itachi's Chikara was the lava release which was like the boil in the fact that it was hot but the lava release can cool and solidify to make barriers it also was more mobile than boil release.

'_Hinata_' She literally has an 'all seeing eye' Byakugan, it has no blind spot and instead of the regular 5 miles max for long range vision its 75 miles.

'_Neji_' while like regular Byakugan, it has 359 degree vision, but it can also see 15 miles, and he has the move prediction of the Sharingan, not the coping part sadly.

'_Kiba_' He can smell and track any smell to the extent of the Bikōchū beetle. (A/N: watch episodes 148-151) (A/N: no not underpowered, in a sense he always knows where you are)

'_Lee_' the ability to compact his muscles to normal appearance, learns muscle memory 30 times fast, muscle build 20 times stronger. (A/N: Lee can use chakra in this one, but he will still use mostly Taijutsu, he'll just be able to use he'll be able to use Henge and Kawarimi)

'_Sai_' He has the ability to make anything he draws alive. (A/N: Not like a shadow clone to where it goes poof upon one hit, it's like a low level summons in terms of strength, can take around 5 fireball Justus)

'_Ino_' Ino has the power to grow wings and fly at high speeds. High speeds is an understatement, she can accelerate from 0-767 MPH in .5 seconds she has a maximum speed of 1000 MPH though it uses a lot of chakra.

'_Shikamaru_' Shika has the brain power of 1000 men and the ability to make electromagnet forces with the electric currents in his brain. The reason he can do that is Shika's brain is actually in a pocket dimension in his head which leads to a space the size of the moon which is just a giant brain that has electric storms just from the brain working. These electric storms then generate lightning which travels through the pocket dimension's portal then through his body which is used to the electricity power of lightning, out of his hands feet or even his chest.

'_Choji_' Choji has the power of body manipulation to the extreme. He Can go from a body builder to fit to overweight, can size body parts separately. (A/N: Choji goes into angry girl mode "Ain't anybody gonna be calling me FAT Anymore")

'_Tenten_' Tenten has the power of paper cuts. I know what you're thinking but let me explain, even just touching Tenten can give you a paper cut, now think, paper cuts hurt like hell so imagine hundreds of them… (A/N: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAH)

'_Sakura_' Sakura has the power to heal anyone she please with a touch, and can produce extremely toxic, melting acid from her mouth. She has no side effects on the healing, she can heal herself but its slower because instead of just focusing chakra to one place like her hands when she heals other she has to focus it too every last inch of her body, no side effects on acid either.

'_Shino_" Shino has the power to communicate with insects like the Inuzuka when communicating with their dogs, the ability to command bugs that follow order _no matter what_, Shino can command trillions of bugs at once, also fly around 0-15 MPH, his 'hive' is no longer completely in his body but like Shika he has a pocket dimension where he stores trillions on trillions of bugs.

'Naruto… that's a sore subject all to my knowledge his Chikara is the ability to shape shift… maybe I should teach him some more'

"KAKASHI DID YOU SEE THE FLYERS?" yelled Iruka literally breaking down the door, He looked very anger.

"Iruka please break the door again, and no what flyers?" asked Kakashi.

"Look…can you believe it."

"What does it say Kakashi-sensei"

"Class this is not the time to laugh, listen…

"**Onmyōgakure no Sato [4] 1****st**** Annual**

**Jinchūriki Games**

**Date: July 2, ****2512 (A/N: Middle of the year) **

_Hello World, as you all know the Chakra Pet Project Disaster (CPPD) 37 years ago was catastrophic. (A/N: 2512-2475=37 years ago. Current date – explosion happened = how many years ago, Duh) But thanks to the sage of 14 beasts, the 14 beasts where sealed. To celebrate this man's greatness I, __Onmyōkage [5] Kuniyasha Makai, I'm happy to announce a celebration that will be held every year similar to the Chūnin exams in arrangement. But it will have one difference; the only participants will be the 14 Jinchūriki. _

**THIS IS NOT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, Any Jinchūriki that murders another Jinchūriki purposely will face severe punishment.**

_This is a time of the year is the exact day the sage finished capturing the Bijuu, be planned or not It's the exact middle of the year._

_The Jinchūriki Games will be a traditional bracket match system and will have 3 Stages._

_1__st__ Stage: The first stage will be the survival stage where the Jinchūriki will be living in a clearing where they will have to work together to make a shelter, gather food, water, and medicine. We will have cameras constantly recording them and broadcasting them live at all times. They will survive in a jungle where the worst of the worsts monsters"_

'_Sure, I bet those creatures are horrifying_' Naruto thought sarcastically

'**Shhh, I want to hear this, kit**' thought Kurama.

"_2__nd__ stage: The second stage will be a test where the Jinchūriki show the judges there Chikaras; a Chikara is that Jinchūriki's special ability. Each Jinchūriki will have 15 minutes to show off their special powers to the judges. A Jinchūriki may request anything if it is needed, from food to steel to even a bigger room. _

_3__rd__ stage: the third stage will basically be a bracket system tournament between all Jinchūriki _

**Locations:**

**1****st****&2****nd****: Disclosed to all except the Jinchūriki and their family**

**3****rd**** stage: The new 'Jinchūriki Games Arena' (JGA) with will be built in the Onmyōgakure capital**

**Thank you, citizens of the world."**

-xXoOoXx-

_**-Now-**_

"I-I'm so angry at the council, FUCK… Iruka, calm down!" said Kakashi

"Wha- what did I Do?" said Iruka.

"Yo-

"WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!" Yelled Naruto

'Damn, I hate this mask sometimes'

"CHA, Shut up Naruto-Baka, Kakashi-sensei is talking!" Yelled Sakura as she hit Naruto on the head 'NAURTO-BAKA IS SO ANNOYING, Shānnarō!'

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

'I REALLY hate this mask sometimes'

'**You're the one who choose the annoying stupid midget.'**

'Well- OH HELL NAWW, I know you just didn't call me a midget, you know this form is a shape shift you asshole.' (A/N: Naruto doesn't really look like he does in the anime)

"**Naruto, stop spacing out, you need to pay attention considering you're the worst in the class."** Yelled Iruka with his 'big head no jutsu'.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei"

"Wow the dope is so stupid I wonder how He'll survive the Games" Sasuke whispered to Kiba.

"Hey, stop acting like you know everything Sasuke, you didn't even know what 'The Games' where till Kakashi read the flyer a few seconds ago" Kiba whispered back. Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Anyway class, these games are a serious thing it may determine your fame and money, also these games sound like they will be difficult so from today everyone needs to get serious about their training, I'm talking to you Sakura, Naruto."

-xXoOoXx-

-xXoOoXx-

_**Flashback 1-Continued**_

_**Recap**_

"_**It is with great honor in me that I, Kurama, The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi No Yoko, name you ,Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the new Reibi, New king of demons and Zero Tails" said Kurama who was on one knee, well two in his four-legged case. "You are now one of my siblings or in my case my favorite sibling."**_

_Naruto was stunned; he was surprised, exited, speechless, and smirking evilly all at the same time. He the __Brat __was being named the new Reibi BY the Kyuubi no less, who was previous king of demons, if the villagers ever heard this they'd be outraged if they believed it which would never happen, He also Noted Kurama said Namikaze which he's sure heard the name before He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't wait to give the Village Hell minus a few; but even if he was Reibi surely he just wouldn't be given power._

_"Kurama, I assume I'm not just given the power of an almost god, right I mean that would be just stupid?" commented Naruto_

_"__**Smart you are Reibi-sama, yes you are correct in the fact that you aren't just given power, but you do get a Demon, Human and Half Demon-Human Forms and a fully custom made bloodline, any kind you want that comes with as much power and as many powers as you want. OH Also you Have Your Chakra Turned into many different forms Which Are Chakra, Ki which is Physical Energy, Reiryoku which is spiritual energy, And**__**Yōkai which is demonic Chakra."**_

_"A bloodline that I can choose with no limits." Naruto was astounded that is pretty much power of high-Kage level right there, oh Kami-sama he was going to abuse that to HELL._

_**"I'll warn you now Reibi-sama, the more powers the bloodline has the harder the bloodline is to master; if you have 1-3 powers you'll need to have Chūnin level chakra control, 4-6 is jonin,7-9 is Kage level, 10-15 is high-kage,16-20 high-high Kage, and 20-30 is complete masterly over chakra control, also since I'm splitting your chakra into so many different forms it will be 10 times harder to master chakra control. (Powers are totally different from jutsu BTW, like the Rinnegan has paths which each are considered a power and each power can have many jutsu, like the deva path has a push and pull gravity jutsu)**__**Oh, and also you get to choose what animal you want your Bijuu form is to be, plus you can have multiple Stages and or forms to this Animal, the animal can be mythical, real, or just made up."(Already Chosen, and no poll sorry but if its zero tails then I have a good one in mind, it's part of Japanese mythology that's all I'm saying)**_

_**-xXoOoXx- Naruto's Apartment/The Next Day -xXoOoXx-**_

Naruto was walking down his apartment buildings lobby with groceries, _Kizachi Groceries,_ one of the only places that sold him food, water, clothes. Naruto walked down the hall of the apartment complex, Naruto's complex wasn't half bad in fact it was one of the best since the Gondaime set a rule down in stone stating that all Jinchūriki where to be given one of the best apartment buildings and it would be paid by the village so that they aren't pressured with getting a job at age 7 and so that they don't attempt running away.

The carpet was black while the wall where painted beige. There were 51 floors and 28 rooms each floor for a total of 1428 rooms, Narutos room was on the 50th floor he had room 1386, one of the few customizable rooms meaning he could paint and add carpet/wood floors to the room.

Naruto pressed the button to call the elevator, he waited a minute or two since the building was so tall, the penthouse's residents must have just arrived.

_Ding_

'And there is the elevator' thought Naruto.

Naruto got on the elevator and noticed the bellhop was holding out a hand, signaling he was offering some help. Naruto gladly handed half the bags to him.

"What floor Uzumaki-san?" asked the bellhop

"50th floor, Teruo; and stop calling me that It's Naruto" Naruto replied, Naruto remembered the day they met it was pretty funny.

_**Flashback 2**_

-xXoOoXx- Naruto's Apartment Complex/Age 7 -xXoOoXx-

'First day at the new place, hmm seems nice I think I'll like it here'

Naruto then proceeded to the elevator with his bags; He elbowed the call button since his hands were full. When the door opened he walked in and has about to head for the buttons when.

"W-w-what fl-floor U-Uzumaki-s-san? Asked the bellhop that I hadn't noticed.

When I glanced at him he tensed; he was average-borderline tall in height, he was he had a swimmer body, lean and muscular. He had brown hair, long and wavy; blue eyes. He wore the hotel uniform; Naruto took notice of his name tag, it read 'Bellhop, Teruo Wazaki'. When I looked at his face he winced, he was sweating bullets.

"Are you ok Wazaki-san?" asked Naruto

"W-what aren't you going to kill me, were alone where no one will know?"

Naruto instantly darkened, his mask falling; "so you believe that trash that people spill about me, I guess everyone is like that"

"Oh my gosh, shit" The bellhop mumbled under his breath even though Naruto heard him, Naruto raised an eyebrow; "Uzumaki-san I'm so sorry let me explain, you see a few years ago I didn't believe in all those lies, but eventually there was so many people shunning me for not believing them I just gave in, I'm very sorry, Gomen." The next thing Teruo heard was, laughing. "WHAT, do you think this is funny!?" Naruto just laughed harder.

"Actually it's really funny first you don't have to apologize so much" Teruo blushed at the kid's remark, "Then you go from submissive apology to angry treat." The Kid laughed harder when Teruo blushed a deeper shade of red.

Once Naruto calmed down he said, "Let's be friends Teruo."

"How did you know my name" Naruto poked him in the chest Teruo looked down and saw his name tag, "oh."

Naruto Snorted and then said, "50th"

Smiling Teruo pressed the button labeled 50, "need a hand Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded, "call me Naruto."

"Call me Teruo" they both softly chuckled as they walked out the elevator headed to Narutos new room.

_**Back to Flashback 1**_

_**-Naruto's POV-**_

I Chuckle, "thanks for the lift Teruo"

"No problem" yelled Teruo right before the elevator doors shut.

I walk down the hall, and turn a corner since it was an irregular shaped hotel/apartment complex (A/N: basically all apartment complexes are skyscraper size in Onmyōgakure)

'Let's see 1425… 1426… 1427… and 1428, my room." I thought, my door had a peep hole under the plate with the room number. The door, triple reinforced and the door's lock unpick-able and double reinforced. It was for my protection since people tried to beat me every once in a while. I walk in the door and I put my key on the table.

Walking down the hall I spot the many pictures, my birthdays, my friends, and… My Parents. A lone tear escapes my eye. He remembers that day vividly, the day they… _died_.

_**Flashback**_

_**-4 Year Old Naruto's POV-**_

_**(A/N: Read this part slowly meaning pause at commas and periods longer than usual) **_

Blood, so much Blood. It was dark with little light but the only things I could see was my Mother and Father. They were tied up, I'm guessing they had chakra seals on them sense they were very powerful ninja and would have easily freed themselves.

"MAMA, DADDY" I Scream.

…_Flash of White Light…_

"NOOOOO, DADDY", the screech of a chainsaw ripped into my ears, the sound forever burned into them.

Blood. It rained it like crimson rain; it was like taking a shower for the first time but I was only getting dirtier.

My dad on the floor _dead_. Blood ran down my face.

…_.Flash of White Light…_

"Close your eyes, Naruto." An angel's voice said softly. It belonged to my mother

"I WANT MAMA" I cry.

A man walks up too my mom with the chainsaw_…_ _It starts_.

"NO...NO NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY" She screams at him.

"Naruto, Close your eyes my baby" again in the angel's voice.

"Close your eyes…Please."

"WAHHHHHHHHH" I scream in a high pitched voice.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Please don't cry It's going to be ok, Naruto"

_The chainsaw revs._

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, DON'T YOU DARE…"She screams, breaking down at the end.

"WAHHHHHHHHH"I scream again.

"No" my mother says in a defeated voice

…

"Close your eyes Naruto don't look." I see her face the first time, she has red hair electric blue eyes and lightly tanned skin though it looked pale; she's smiling at me. "Close your eyes"

"I WANT MAMA" I cry again.

The chainsaw… it saws her and… I'm holding her hand while she says her last words…

"Mommy loves you Naruto, Mommy loves you."

-xXoOoXx-

Review please and.

**Thank you, citizens of the world.**

-xXoOoXx-

[1]- think of a shark that travels in sand instead of water, also its sand color (I'm not talking about real life Sandsharks but Sharks in sand)

[2]- Kyuubi was captured first, so it hurt his reputation with the other tailed beasts and also citizens are just foolish no matter what

[3]- It means ability I will also use Hitobashira no nōryoku rarely, which means ability of the Human Sacrifice (人柱の能力**)**

[4]- It means Village Hidden in the Yin Yang (隠れ殷ヤンの里)

(A/N: FUCK that kanji was HARD AS SHIT TO WORK OUT, I'm not Japanese (obviously) so I had to use a combination of Naruto wiki and google translate, I hate trying to figure out the kanji for things)

[5]- Yin Yang Kage

_~Thanks for Reading my first Fanfiction I know this chapter was short and or boring but the real spice is introduced in the next Chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what I can do better. Thanks you guys I'll see you next time._

_P.s Naruto is zero tails because I think 14 tails is enough, we don't need a 15 tails; the amount of tails doesn't mean crap in this Fanfiction so their just names, all Bijuu are same power level except Naruto/Reibi which he will get the actual power later._

-DinoStudios

**Read**

**Review**


	2. Letter to Readers

**Hey guys i wrote this chapter like when i was twelve so yea it was shit so yea read this new one since the old one was poop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jinchūriki to Tailed beast<strong>

_1=Sandshark = Sia_

_2=Humming Bird = Ino_

_3=Turtle = Shikamaru_

_4=Gorilla = Choji_

_5=Panda = Tenten_

_6=Slug = Sakara_

_7=Dragonfly/beetle thing from anime = Shino_

_8=Octopus = Lee_

_9=Fox = Naruto_

_10=Dog = Kiba_

_11=Hawk = Neji_

_12=Eagle = Hinata_

_13=Snake = SasUke_

_14=Crow = Itachi _

**Jinchūriki to power **

**Sia** - the power to bring anything he draws to life, potentially a girl friend but he ain't into that freaky shit.

(Not like a shadow clone to where it goes poof upon one hit, it's like a low level summons in terms of strength (can take around 5 fireball Justus) BUT more chakra (and or detail ;D )=more strength)

**Ino** - the power to grow wings to fly at high speeds

(0- 767mph in .7 seconds (speed of sound), MAX. speed 1000 MPH (uses A LOT of chakra))

**Shika** – the brain power of 5,000 Men, the ability to make electromagnet forces with the electric currents in his brain

(The brain of Shika is actually a pocket dimension in his head which leads to a space the size of the moon which is just a giant brain that has electric storms just from the brain working)

**Choji**- the power of body manipulation to the extreme

(Can go from a body builder to fit to overweight, can size body parts separately,

(Choji: "Ain't anybody gonna be calling me FAT Anymore")

**Tenten**- the power of paper cuts

(I know what you're thinking but let me explain, even just touching Tenten will give you a paper cut, now think, paper cuts hurt like hell so imagine hundreds of them… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

**Sakara** –the power to heal anyone she please with a touch, and can produce extremely toxic, melting acid from her mouth

(No side effects on the healing, she can heal herself but it's not that useful in battle since healing in general take a good bit of chakra, no side effects on acid either)

**Shino**- the power to communicate with insects like the Inuzuka, the ability to command bugs that follow order no matter what, Shino can command trillions of bugs at once, , also fly around 0-15 MPH, his 'hive' is no long in his body but like Shika he has a pocket dimension where he stores trillions on trillions of bugs

**Lee**- the ability to compact his muscles to normal appearance, learns muscle memory 30x fast, muscle build 20x stronger, muscle also never degenerates so he never loses strenght; he could basically build his muscle infinitely and still look normal.

(Lee can use chakra in this one)

**Naruto**- Shape shifting (Kitsune Japanese folklore) at molecular levels

**Kiba**- Can Smell and track any scent to the extent of the Bikōchū beetle (watch episodes148-151 from the original Naruto (not shippuden))

**Neji**- like regular Byakugan but can see 15 miles has 359 degree vision but he has the move prediction of the Sharingan, but not the coping part.

**Hinata**- Literally has an 'all seeing eye' it has no blind spot and instead of 5 miles max for long range its 75 miles, no move prediction though.

(In anime the Byakugan has 359 degree vision and can sense chakra 50 meters to 10 km.)

**Sasuke**- Has regular Sharingan powers and upgrades(Mangeyeko) and has Boil Release

**Itachi**- Has regular Sharingan powers and upgrades(Mangeyeko) and has Lava Release

* * *

><p>Hey sorry again, this is literally taken straight from my notes so its all messy and stuff but idk i saw the old version and i was like "wHAT IS THIS SHIT?!" but yea sorry again..<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Powers

_**ATTENTION ALL READER:**__ I Promise I'll get to the bloodline and stuff this chapter even if it's over 9,000 words._

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

~Shadow clone jutsu~ - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 3: Powers**_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

**_Flashback_**

**_-4 year old Naruto's POV-_**

**_(A/N: Read this part slowly meaning pause at commas and periods longer than usual)_**

Blood, so much Blood**.** It was dark with little light but the only things I could see was my Mother and Father**.** They were tied up, I'm guessing they had chakra seals on them sense they were very powerful ninja and would have easily freed themselves**.**

"MAMA, DADDY" I Scream.

…_Flash of White Light…_

"NOOOOO, DADDY", the screech of a chainsaw ripped into my ears, the sound forever burned into them**.**

Blood. It rained it like crimson rain; it was like taking a shower for the first time but I was only getting dirtier**.**

My dad on the floor _dead_**.** Blood ran down my face.

…_.Flash of White Light…_

"Close your eyes, Naruto**.**" An angel's voice said softly. It belonged to my mother

"I WANT MAMA" I cry**.**

A man walks up too my mom with the chainsaw_…_ _It starts_**.**

"NO...NO NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY" She screams at him**.**

"Naruto, Close your eyes my baby" again in the angel's voice**.**

"Close your eyes…Please**.**"

"WAHHHHHHHHH" I scream in a high pitched voice**.**

"Don't cry**.** Don't cry. Please don't cry It's going to be ok, Naruto"

_The chainsaw revs__**.**_

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, DON'T YOU DARE…"She screams, breaking down at the end**.**

"WAHHHHHHHHH"I scream again.

"No" my mother says in a defeated voice

"Close your eyes Naruto don't look**.**" I see her face the first time, she has red hair electric blue eyes and lightly tanned skin though it looked pale; she's smiling at me**.** "Close your eyes"

"I WANT MAMA" I cry again**.**

The chainsaw… it saws her and… I'm holding her hand while she says her last words…

"Mommy loves you Naruto, Mommy loves you**.**"

**-xXoOoXx-**

**-Now-**

**-Flashback Continued again-**

**-xXoOoXx-Naruto's Apartment/8 year old Naruto-xXoOoXx-**

**(A/N: for those who don't remember it the day after Naruto is declared Reibi, and visits his apartment) **

Naruto held back his tears, he has things to do; he was to become _The Reibi_.

He needed to gather his thoughts, 'limitless bloodline meaning no limits and any power.' He opened his metal link with Kurama, 'Kurama, by limitless bloodline do you mean any power imaginable?'

'**Yes, Kit' Kurama confirmed.**

'Thanks, Kurama', and with that Naruto closed the link and grabbed a paper and pen and listedthe important things first.

**-xXoOoXx-Naruto's Paper-xXoOoXx-**

Name?

Appearance?

Number of Powers?

Ideas for powers?

Night vision or x-ray vision

Super strength

Flying

Hypnosis, maybe

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

"Ughh, no, no, no, that won't work. It's un-original plus how would I look as a Bijuu with just strength" he said as he crumbled the paper and throw in a random direction, the paper hit the bookcase in the room. 'THE INTERBOOK, of course'

The Interbook is the a giant internet-like web of books that's stored in the moon, yes, they've been to the moon; we went in 1969, we terraformed it in 2050, we waited for 200 years for it to finish terraforming, around 2252 we sent another rocket with people to colonized the moon; since the moon now had an atmosphere, breathable air, water and basic plants we brought animals with us mostly cows pigs, chickens and other animals. When it was colonized, we moved all the residents and store and stuff to one side of the moon and the other half… well we made it storage.

Basically later when we noticed we have too many books that could get lost in many things like fires, we built the Interbook storage Unit, a giant hard drive. People on earth would get a book and insert in into a INPORT and the import would take about 2-5 minutes to scan the book cover to cover; once the it was scanned it would eject the book and the person would leave. The machine however would send the books information to the moon where it would be stored forever; from there the book would be available to everyone in the world.

**(A/N: reminder this is 500 years in the future)**

Naruto suddenly got a devious smirk, Iruka taught him the shadow clone jutsu, since it was made un-forbidden and made available to the world once the forth Shinobi war ended. Yea he could get the a book for computer science and coding, learn it till he was an expert and then hack the mainframe and use shadow clones to read literally the entire Interbooks bloodline section hell, while he was at it he would read most of the major subject, Mathematics, Language, Algebra, communication, life and earth science… actually every book on a subject any and every; but not any story books except when bored, sadly even with his mastery over hacking he couldn't bypass the ninja sections firewall, well he could but the ONPD (Onmyōgakure Ninja police department) would be breaking the doors down in 15 minutes, he'd need to become Genin then he'd go to town.

But it would take around 7 years. Normally it would take 4 but he could only read at night, so he can have every computer to himself sense no one was there, oh well. Anyway once he's read all of it he'd be able to use his knowledge to access all of the possibilities, this way I can't leave anything out by accident.

**TIMESKIP-xXoOoXx- 3 years later -xXoOoXx-TIMESKIP**

Over the years Naruto got atoned to the mental overloads from dispelling clones and now the huge migraines are now small headaches and a little vertigo. He's covered basics of all the major subjects [1] now he needs to learn the advanced stuff. Naruto swears he's gotten smarter not book smart but as in Memory, Response speed, Flexibility and Attention. Maybe one day he'll try that program they wrote about in the history books, 'lumosity' [2] I think it was called, it support to test me in… well Memory, Response speed, Flexibility and Attention. He needs to look in to that when he's finished.

**TIMESKIP-xXoOoXx- 4 years later -xXoOoXx-TIMESKIP**

Naruto. Knowledge over all subjects known to humans, His head it stung a little. Even if the brain can store almost infinite amounts of info that doesn't mean it's painless. But tomorrow was the day [3] (A/N: important plot stuff) that Naruto ascends to Bijuu. (A/N: Btw just a reminder it's 2512 again, because you know the 4 year time skips)

**-xXoOoXx- Apartment/The next day -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto is seen meditating, but what he's really doing no one but he knows…

**-xXoOoXx- Mindscape -xXoOoXx-**

To the bystander it would look like Narutos just waving his hands around, but to Kyuubi and Naruto they could see that Naruto was organizing the information in his brain since his Mindscape is a physical representation of his brain, when he is in his Mindscape he can literally categorize, filter, delete, and sort memories and/or knowledge. Whenever he did this his reaction time, Quick thinking and headaches got better.

'**Are you also done, Reibi-sama?' **Kurama had gone to respect him over the years because of how hard he worked in trying to learn as much as he can, you know as they say knowledge is power. Even though Kurama calls him kit most of the time when the time calls he respects him and calls him by his title.

'Almost Kyuubi, just a few more minutes' said Naruto. It's today he thought to himself, I planned everything to the last detail, and Naruto was being very detailed and thorough.

**-xXoOoXx- Outside/A few minutes later -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto was running through the forest surrounding Onmyōgakure it was raining, freezing rain to be exact. The city/village got random weather patterns, in Hein sight it was the worst place to build a city but it had rich deposits of iron, gold, and coal, as well as a hot spring, river, and waterfall, if not for the weather it would be quite the vacation spot but then some random missing-nin came upon this place and established a village, a village that would later be known as Onmyōgakure.

"Good thing I'm the Jinchūriki with shape shifting powers it sure is cold." Naruto said as a wide umbrella shaped thing grew out of his arm, Naruto learned something very useful a long time ago, if he grows an object made of bones and skin no muscles, attached to him and make sure it doesn't have pain receptors he could just break it off the skin would decay and fall off instantly but the bone is their forever. So now he has a bone umbrella. If he wanted he could keep the skin attached but it uses unnecessary energy.

He's going 15 miles out from the village/city, when he becomes a Bijuu Kurama told him his chakra will first multiply by 1000 times which is donated by Kami; Kyuubi explained that she made the chakra explosion happen 37 years ago because if the Chakra Pet Project was to continue something even worse would come about, Kami caused the creation of the Bijuu. When the Bijuu were born they had no chakra left actually, the act of molding millions of souls together into one main consciousness uses a lot of chakra, Kyuubi explained that when any new Bijuu was born Kami gave them each their chakra which, since Kami controls the very fabric of reality she can create energy from nothing this means if she wanted she could make everyone on earth as strong as a Bijuu essentially.

Anyway back to what will happen to Naruto. First he has to say "I summon an audience with Kami" while focusing chakra to his throat; then once arrived tell Kami that Kurama Choose him to be the new Reibi, you are then to tell him your chosen animal and full description of your bloodline. Then… well he didn't tell but he said to be prepared for pain…

**-xXoOoXx- Forest 15 miles away from Onmyōgakure -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto was now at least 15 maybe 16 miles away from

Naruto Channeled chakra to his neck and said, _**"I summon an audience with Kami."**_ Naruto abruptly stopped channeling chakra from surprise, "whoa what happened to my voice?" said Naruto

Then everything just… froze, the bird's wing froze mid-beat, the waterfall froze, droplets of water seemingly floating in mid-air, even the freezing rain now turned snow stopped.

The snowstorm clouds in the sky opened in a swirl pattern outwards making a at least, mile wide hole in the sky.

Naruto, well he ran in the opposite direction because… there was a courthouse falling from the sky, as crazy as it sounded it was true. Naruto closed his eyes preparing for the smoke that might blind him.

The crazy thing is when it landed; first of all there was no sound of a crash, second of all there wasn't any smoke cloud or wind; and when Naruto looked at the ground, it wasn't there… He looked left right up… up, the courthouse was floating in midair resting on a cloud; Stairs phased into existence.

The Courthouse was the whitest marble Naruto had ever seen, pillars 70 feet tall with vertical lines running down them. The roof of the courthouse was a dome which was odd for a square building though somehow it just looked right. The Stairs were at least 40 feet long diagonally.

Naruto approached the stairs, when he put his right foot on them the stairs moved like an escalator, he quickly put his left foot on as well. Naruto turned to look at the ground, as Naruto want up the world around him faded, first the ground then the trees and waterfall, then the snow. When Naruto turned back around he nearly had a heart attack, what he saw was what he can only describe as heaven. All around him where clouds and people with wings.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, "well no reason in standing around." Naruto said as he started walking up the last few steps. When Naruto made it to the top he saw the doors where open so he walked in, he heard shouting. When he walked in he saw 3 girls with kimonos , an old geezer, a guy with purple skin and weird spiky hair, another girl that looked about his age, and a pirate?… He could tell that three of them were Kami, Yami, and Shinigami were because they looked just how they did in their depictions from some of the books he read. (A/N: see it was useful to spend 4 years reading, I mean he could call Kami a bitch since he didn't know she was Kami and then shit would get real)

Kami had crystal blue eyes and long straight platinum blonde hair that went to her upper back; she was a little above average height, she had a DD breasts, she had a muscular and still feminine build. She was had on a white kimono that was abnormally long and it was sprawled behind her, there was a dark blue ribbon tied around her wrist flapping in the wind it was around three feet long. She was barefoot.

Yami had red eyes and fire amber wavy hair that was cut to just above her shoulders. She like her sister was above average height and a feminine build, she had DD breasts. She wore a Black kimono with a katana strapped over her shoulder. She had a Red ribbon tied around her wrist flapping in the wind it was again around three feet long. She was also barefoot.

Shinigami had Purple Eyes and Straight Black Hair that when to her lower back. She also had above average height and a feminine build, DD breasts. She wore a Gray kimono with twin Katanas strapped in an x pattern on her back. She had a purple ribbon around her wrist flapping in the wind it was again around three feet long. She was also barefoot.

"**Why have I ****Eastern Supreme Kai**** have been called to the coronation of a Bijuu from YOUR world, Kami?"** He had purple skin, black eyes; yellow sphere earrings, a white Mohawk… a baggy blue shirt and pants, a dark blue vest, an orange belt and red boots. Also he looked quite the midget… (A/N: I have nothing against midgets :I)

"I, **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ruler of the soul society, would like to know why I have been summoned as well." **He has the appearance of an old man with brown eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, two prominent scars being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears a black kimono and a white overcoat.

"**Also why have I, Mavis Vermilion been called here, I Was having fun in Fairy Tail?" (A/N: she's the first guild master of fairy tail) **She has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each of these is outlined in hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to be going barefoot.

"**Why have I Pirate king, Gol D. Roger have been called here, I-"**

He was a tall man; he had a curved black mustache, a fierce grin, and intense eyes. He also had thick black hair and a short thick neck. He wore a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, wore dark blue pants, and he wore what appeared to be black boots.

"**SHUT UP" **yelled Naruto using his new trick, 'yes that will be very useful, I wonder why it was never mentioned in any of the Interbook's books, maybe we haven't discovered it yet, anyway', **"Look I don't care if you're the **_**god of this universe**_** or whatever but I'm not going to listen to you gripe like children"**

'**Now you've done it Reibi-sama'** said Kurama.

"**How dare you, you unworthy midget human-scum!"** yelled Yamamoto, Naruto growled in response. Just then before everyone's eyes Naruto changed back to what he really looks like; Naruto grew in height to a proud height of 5'9, his hair grew to shoulder length, he lost all his baby fat making his face more angular, his build was a little more muscular than a swimmer, still lean but more powerful; his eyes started to glow making them pop even more. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and a dark red trench coat. Even with the shirt you could clearly see the outlines of his muscles, all the girls in the room blushed.

"**I Stand corrected you're not a midget"** said Yamamoto

"Damn straight"

'Damn, he's hot' was the thought of the girls.

"It's called shape shifting or rather I just came out of one and this is my true form, though not for long since I'm going to pick my Bijuu form today" said Naruto with a smile.

"**Oh yes, have you finally picked everything, mister bookworm."** Kami said with a smirk regaining her confidence as Naruto blushed.

"HEY, if you were a normal human and had the chance for an ability that can be anything you want would you go uneducated and probably make bad choices or go as a very smart person and make good choices that you won't regent"

"**Touché, Reibi"**

"**REIBI!?" everyone else shouted**

"**Yes, didn't I tell you he's the soon to be new Reibi**" Kami asked with fake innocence.

"I'm starting to like you" Naruto said with a smirk, "anyway I'm kind of on a time limit here, the JG will start in two months I'll need to train in my new powers"

"**Oh yes sorry the reason I called all of your here is because I need you to teach Naruto in all of your universes ways"** Kami said

"**WHAT?"** shouted everyone including Naruto

"**Remember every one of you owe me one or two favors"**

"**Hold up you owe me too Kami so I'm out"** said roger about to leave.

"**Not so fast, do remember that one time, at McDonald's?" **asked Kami

"**Lesson learned don't go to McDonald's drunk, oh well I guess I'll teach the kid"** said roger.

"Me too" said Yami

"Me three" said Shinigami

"Me four" said supreme grand Kai.

"Me five" said Mavis.

"I don't know… fine whatever, me six" said Yamamoto.

_Thump_, Naruto fainted.

"**Lolz"** they all said as a collective response.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Who what where?" said Naruto

"**Umm, Kami, give us your decision, and heaven"**

"So let me get this straight I'm going to be trained by six gods-"

"**Seven, I'm included"** Kami said as she smiled

"Oh seven gods… But how are they going to train me, surely I can't use the same energies as them?"

"**Well first since you are turning into a Bijuu, I guess you would call it adapt to use those energies, but also since we are gods and we can do anything so we'll speed up the process, oh I almost forgot you'll get Reiryoku and Ki from becoming a Bijuu so you would be able to use Kai's and Yamamoto's techniques immediately."**

"Oh, ok. –Sigh- I guess I'm going to show this form to Onmyōgakure and get rid of the mask, I mean I have a reputation to make and keep."

"**Agreed, anyway have you thought of what you want your Bijuu to be yet?"** she asked excitedly **'this kids going to be great I just know it'**

"Well now or never"

"**Good" ~Gods Meeting Technique~ (A/N: not a jutsu, but a technique) **

A bell made an indescribably beautiful sound. It sounded through the lands; and poof, Kami and I were in the courthouse again, all eight of us were there. All of a sudden there was a flash of red light shining throughout the room. And there stood a teenager; he was 5'7 so a little shorter than Naruto, his build was similar too Naruto but more muscular, probably a strength guy and not a speed guy. He had red long hair that fell to mid back, and he was… naked, thankfully Kami spared most the sight by phasing a black kimono on him, only Naruto, Kami, and Kai saw, Awkward.

"**HEY Kit guess what, I found out a way for me to train you, whoop, whoop raise the roof!"**

"**Kurama, how I thought I sealed you?"** said Shinigami

"**Don't worry Shin-chan, all my power is still in the kit, and I'm just my consciousness. I was able to slip through a mistake brush stroke that you made miss death god."**

"**Mistake, how?"** asked Mavis.

"**Even the great Shinigami makes mistakes."**

"**Hmph"** said Shinigami embarrassed and annoyed by Kurama.

"Wait a minute you said train, right?" asked Naruto

"**Yes"**

"Oh joy, eight senseis to most likely beat training into me"

"**Damn straight"**

-Sigh- "well let's get on with it"

"**Ok go ahead and start with your Bijuu stuff"**

"OK, here it goes"

"But, first a question." (A/N: anticlimactic) "Can it be an animal that does not exist?"

"**Kit, we've been over this"**

"Oh yea forgot, anyway I want my Full-Bijuu form to be an Eastern dragon, (A/N: type it in google images) Black scales; White fur, hair, whiskers, antlers, and whiskers; Dark red eyes and tail feathers; It's to not have wings of any kind but still be able to fly. And I Should be around 2.5 times the normal Bijuu size." Naruto said with a smile, "I want my Half-Bijuu form to have the dark red eyes, my hair to turn white and grow the white whiskers and antlers, transform my ears into the wolf like ears of the eastern dragon; also I would still be able to fly. Human form should have no changes except add two more inches to the height, Kami-sama" Naruto for a second, "ok that's it." As he said the last word, a bright black, white, and red ball flew at him. Once it hit him it stopped and slowly oozed in to him.

At first nothing seemed to happen, the seconds ticked by and just as he was going to say something to them, he dropped to his knees in pain, screaming at the top of his voice; then everything went dark.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

Storm cloud swirled everywhere in the world, a category 4.5 earthquake [4] rattling literally everywhere in the world, lightning struck buildings and tsunamis crashed onto the coast. The only people who knew what caused this where the survivors of the Chakra pet project and Jinchūriki and their Bijuu. (A/N: Time resumed when the ground had completely faded for view when he was walking up the stairs)

**-xXoOoXx- With Sai -xXoOoXx-**

'Ghut, what is this, what the hell going on?' asked Sai to his Sandshark friend.

'**I think it's the birth of a new Bijuu'**

'Nani!?'

**-xXoOoXx- With Sakura -xXoOoXx-**

"What do you mean another Bijuu, Katsuyu; I thought you and the other were the only ones?"

'I thought so too but this is the only possible reason for this energy being released.' Said Katsuyu

**-xXoOoXx- with Sasuke -xXoOoXx-**

"DA FAK IS THIS?!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba shut up, apparently a new Bijuu is being born." Said Sasuke, 'I need to have someone seal it in me, so I can beat Itachi… MWAHAHAHA"

"Dude, your aura is totally killing my vibes, man"

"Shut up"

**-xXoOoXx- With Itachi -xXoOoXx-**

"How is another Bijuu forming, did they restart the pet project"

'**No, something else, my chick.' Said the crow**

**-xXoOoXx- With Kakashi and Iruka -xXoOoXx-**

"What's going on Kakashi?" asked Iruka who was really scared.

"I don't know… it's like that day, I don't like this we need to get to shelter."

"Yea."

**-xXoOoXx- Back with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

When Naruto awoke, he blushed Kami, Yami, and Shinigami where all bent over above him, giving him a nice view of their breasts, Naruto quickly looked away, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami did it on purpose too just to embarrass him.

"Hey, what was that all about, I consider that sexual harassment."

"**Are you going to punish us, Reibi-sama"** said Yami, Naruto couldn't help but blush at her statement.

"**You got yourself some dangerous ones there, Reibi"** said Roger, only for Shinigami to almost slice him into three.

"**Shut up, Roger!"**

"Chop, chop let's get moving"

"**Ok, your chakra was split into Ki and Reiryoku, to form chakra again just combine the two halves"** said Kami.

"OK, for my bloodline well you might want to write it down because it's very descriptive and complex"

"**Ok"** replied Kami grabbing a pen and paper.

"Ok for the appearance I want it to start as the normal eye with the pupil being pitch black, the iris needs to be yellow with a black ring around it with two red lines around that line, and the sclera is also Pitch black, each of the Tomoe is pitch black and surrounded by a red line; then for each power unlocked there will be a new Tomoe there will be thirteen Tomoes total, a zero Tomoes stage to start with and 2 other forms that I will chose the appearance when the time comes. All of these powers are already unlocked for me but my children will have to unlock and master each before the next Tomoe will unlock."

When Naruto looked up he saw Kami drawing at lightning speed, he sweat dropped when she showed him the picture she drew.

"**Ehh, ehh what do you think**,** Reibi-sama?"** (A/N: the picture she drew is linked on my profile)

"Hmm, I like it!"

"**Ok, now what does it actually do?"** asked Kami

"Well, for the first power at Zero Tomoes, which is always active even when I don't have the bloodline active, is an extremely advanced healing factor, it should make me completely immune to all diseases, viruses and poisons, it should also slow down my aging process as much as possible, it will heal all wounds as fast as possible and regenerate any lost body parts, including the head, brain and other essential organs, Improve efficiency of the muscles, brain or any other limb, Also I should be able to slow or completely stop the healing process with concentration."

"**You were right on the descriptive and complex part."** Commented Kai who was watching Kami literally set her pencil on fire, which Mavis quickly put out using her mastery over all magic's,** "you know Kami you can just make something that writes everything he says extremely fast"** and with the Kami suddenly stopped and banged her head on the desk, while all this happened Yamamoto, Yami, and Shinigami all face-planted.

"**Damn it"** said Kami.

"For the first tom-"

"**Wait, you have to do each power one at a time, otherwise your body would start to break down from the intense pain." **Urged Kami

"H-how intense are we talking here…" said Naruto how was secretly praying to anyone with more power than Kami.

"**Very"** said Kami.

This time a Bright green sphere floated toward him and slowly sunk into his chest, this time the pain was instant and it was so great he blacked out immediately.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

The storms suddenly surged into tornadoes, twister, waterspouts, and hurricanes. The tsunamis got more intense and the earthquakes had a sudden increase to category 5.5.

**-xXoOoXx- Back with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto suddenly jumped up startling everyone. "Wow I feel great, all my daily aches and pains are gone."

"**Yes, yes let's move one we have a training schedule to make" said Yamamoto.**

"Oh yes, the next power is the second power and first Tomoe; Alchemy, which is the ability to change your bodies materials into something else so for example I could change my arm into iron to make a sword like thingy or anything else, also it shouldn't be affected by how big the thing I'm making is."

This time a Silver sphere Floated toward him but this time it entered through his head. Surprisingly the only pain he felt was a minor headache which, 4 years ago probably would've made his head explode.

"Wow that was surprisingly less painful."

"**Yes it's because I Just gave you the knowledge of alchemy which is the main weapon of another universe, I gave you complete knowledge so that means you know the atomic value of every material in existence even if there from other worlds, you can change anything into anything else even if they don't have equivalent values with chakra since It's energy."** Said Kami

Naruto then proceeded to grow a titanium pole from his arm.

"Sweet" the pole receded back into his arm.

"Ok; the next power is the third power and second Tomoe and the ability to copy all techniques but not Kekkai Genkai, copy any scroll with a Ink-Info Transfer Jutsu, put anything I wants to memory forever so photographic memory, the techniques I can copy includes Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fūinjutsu, but I can Remember anything from speech to text to sight to smells."

Like the others a blue and yellow ball flew at him and sank into his eyes.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

The earthquakes were now category 6.3, the storms now had thunder rumbling every 15 seconds, and the tsunamis were increasing with the earthquakes increasing. The casualties were starting.

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

"Ok can't really test that in here, so Next is forth power and third Tomoe the next one is pretty simple I want to be able to use the five basic elements, and all sub-elements. And yes I know wind and earth makes sand release I want that too"

This time a rainbow colored sphere flew at Naruto faster than the others and it entered through his stomach.

And with that he blacked out again.

_**5 minutes later**_

"**So Kami why is this kid becoming the Reibi?" **asked Kai

"**Well I let Kyuubi to choose the Reibi, I told all the Bijuu to surrender and let themselves be captured which was a riddle to show their respect to me, Kyuubi was the only one who got it, none of the other Bijuu's even know about Naruto's coronation, well until now since the planets in chaos."**

"**Shouldn't you fix that?" **asked Kai.

"**No, they deserve it for being so cruel to Naruto."** Said Kami

"**What do you mean cruel?"** asked Yamamoto

"**See for yourselves"** said Yami, She them preceded to project 12 years of Naruto's torture into their minds, when it was over Mavis was crying and Yamamoto, roger, and Kai were enraged.

"**THE NERVE"** yelled Roger.

"**I'll IMPLODE THEIR BRAINS"** said Kai.

"**I'll make their reproduction system unusable"** said Yamamoto.

"**I Know, if I ever were released I would destroy that village"** said Kurama.

Then they heard someone clear their throat, when they turned they saw Naruto leaning against a wall. He gave them a real smile not a fake one and said, "I don't want sympathy, I feel the same way but there are people that I don't want to hurt. Also I don't feel anything against the Jinchūriki and Bijuu, I mean my and Kyuubi's reputation were trashed what do you expect. Though I do plan on destroying the rest of the village."

"**Agreed"** was the response from everyone.

"Before we move on do I have any bloodlines, Kami?" asked Naruto

"**Actually, you do" "Chakra Manipulation, you can Turn chakra into anything, weapons, food, paper, anything. The second is Time manipulation can slow and speed time from 1 sec for him equals 1000 years which is 100x slower to 100x faster. And the last on umm, oh yea It's called strength; your bones are harder, your skin is tougher, and your muscles grow a hundred times faster. Your muscle memory learns three times as fast, the limit on your strength is gone; your muscles are denser, therefore not limiting your agility. Your body has been optimized to digest food efficiently. Your brain capacity has grown immensely, your rate of learning has quadrupled, you don't age after you turn 18, and you heal double the speed you did before, It's from you Grandfather Madara Uchiha."** Said Kami

"MY GRANDFATHER MADARA UCHIHA!" yelled Naruto, "from which side?"

"**You don't have the Sharingan because it's from your mother's side but your children will have the Sharingan." **Said Shinigami

"Ok, just making sure… I have Chakra manipulation from my mother, time manipulation from my father, and Strength from my grandfather. Interesting"

"Anyway next, fifth power fourth Tomoe I want to have the Maser Contract which means I get every summons. I can be the sage for any and as many contracts as I want too. I automatically know all sage techniques and perks I still have to master the techniques I Just know what summons will give me what Techniques. I can erase the names off of the other contracts, all I Would have to do to take a name of another contract is put a hand on the master contract and say "erase, animal, name"

"**Hmm, I like"** commented Mavis.

"**Yes, I think that's very creative I mean I didn't even think of that."** Said Roger

"Yes, yes. Let's move on."

A gray sphere this time flew at him and sunk into his chest, he didn't feel pain this time, and he felt tingly sensation in his hands.

"Next, sixth power fifth Tomoe, Pretty simple; the ability to copy bloodlines"

A dark blue sphere flew at him entered through his chest and, Pain.

_**1 minute later**_

"WOW, I'm stupid; I could have just shape shifted my pain receptors away. All the pain for nothing, though that won't help for the headaches, so yea."

"How come you guys don't think of this stuff"

Silence

"Whatever, seventh power sixth Tomoe, The ability to see peoples pathways and see through walls, 360 vision, 150 mile is how far I can see, and I can see a person's elemental affinity."

"**So basically the Byakugan but better." **Commented Yami,** "I like it"**

A Silver sphere flew at Naruto and sunk into his eyes…

"See, no pain, yay" said Naruto glad to have no more pain, "anyway seventh Tomoe; all Rinnegan abilities plus the inner path, which only the sage had." Naruto quickly explained to the other besides Kami Yami and Shinigami.

A purple orb flew at his eyes entering very slowly; it would probably have been very painful.

"Next, Eighth Tomoe; Complete control over all element and sub-elements with little energy" (A/N: Complete control is avatar bending and little energy is improving the efficiency of the bending.)

Another rainbow colored sphere flew at him, but this one was darker. It sunk into his chest.

Naruto chuckles, "this one is more for fun, but also can be useful; ninth Tomoe, Weather Control/Natural disaster manipulation, the ability to control or affect the weather with just a thought. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena like rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, earthquakes, volcanoes, etc. Also I should be able to control the intensity of the weather."

A blue and white sphere entered through his hands.

"Why weather control?" asked Yamamoto

"If you haven't noticed people are going ape shit down there on earth. Whenever I need some comedic relief, I'll just start up a minor earthquake. Though nothing to big I don't want the earth to shatter. Ok let me take a break for a minute, my body probably can't handle all this even with the healing; since I can't feel pain I don't pay attention to it and then boom my body shuts down from pain overload, even if I can't fell it It's still there."

_**15 minutes later**_

"Ok, next (A/N: the reason I'm kind of rushing this is because, 1. This scene has been going for too long, 2. I want to get to the training because that means we will be that much closer to the JG which I plan on making a long arc of the story) for the tenth Tomoe, Mind abilities, Clairvoyance-the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through the mind; Telepathy-the transference of thoughts or feelings between two or more subjects; Postcognition-knowledge of a past event which could not have been learned or inferred by normal means; Confabulation- the ability to cause and control a memory disturbance, defined as the production of fabricated, distorted or misinterpreted memories about something; telekinesis-the psychic ability allowing a person to influence an object without physical interaction; Astral projection- the ability too separate the soul from the body and live in the astral plane more commonly known as the afterlife"

A Pink orb sunk into Narutos head, "this one's another simple one, Tomoe eleven; the ability to use energy to make any element; scientific elements and chakra elements. Like say using chakra to make uranium or water." An Orange sphere sunk into Naruto's chest.

"Twelfth Tomoe, the power to regenerate even if all the cells are dead, one would resurrect and would regenerate from there." Then a red sphere flew at Naruto faster than the others, it didn't sink into Naruto's stomach, more like slammed into it.

"13, the ability to absorb an entity or being in its entirety meaning their chakra adds to your reserves their knowledge and special powers." A blue and orange sphere flew to him and sunk in through his hands.

"Break time"

_**3 Minutes later**_

"14, the ability to open portals to other dimensions." A purple and blue sphere flew at him sank into his hands.

"**Are you almost done?"** asked Mavis. **'This is boring, but with all these powers I can't wait to train him.'**

"Yes, last one."

"15, knowledge over space and time." A black and white square?…, flew at him this time, entering through the head.

"And where all done"

"**Finally**" everyone screamed.

-xXoOoXx- Back on earth -xXoOoXx-

The Hurricanes are huge now, earthquakes category 7. The tsunamis are flooding the cities, and the storms are just crazy lightning strikes every two seconds, TWO seconds!

But all of a sudden everything just stopped. Instantly the hurricanes dissipated faster than possible, earthquake stopped, tsunamis collapsed on themselves. It's just like that day; it was official now, a new Bijuu is roaming the earth, a powerful one. And everyone is racing too find it.

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

Everyone was stand in front of Naruto facing him. **"Ok Naruto, here the training schedule. Me at 6AM for Ninjutsu, Yami at 7 for Genjutsu, Shinigami at 8 for Taijutsu. Roger at 9 for a Devil fruit practice, He'll chose the fruit/fruits you'll be getting. Yamamoto at 10 for Kenjutsu and Shinigami training, Lunch break at 11. Kai at 12 for Ki training, Mavis at 1 for Mage training were she will teach you all magic's. And from 2-7 you will practice your bloodlines, and your Doujutsu, we'll be overseeing that. 8-10 studying in everything from other worlds. 10-12 PM you're with Kyuubi learning Demon techniques and learning to use your Bijuu form to the fullest. 1-5 AM is nothing. You will be training with this schedule every day for 6 years, after the second Jinchūriki games"** Said Kami

"Wha-, why?!" asked Naruto.

**"Because if you were to get that much power so soon life would be boring. you are to prove yourself by training for the first and second JG by yourself if you can't get to at least the semifinals on the second JG you'll have to wait another year. this is for your own good, also the second reason we all agreed on this is that if you go to earth and are as strong as a Kage people will suspect something, you'll have to wait." finished Kami**

"Alright" Naruto sighed "bye guys see you in 2 years." said Naruto turning about to go back to earth.

"**Wait I almost forgot, what are you naming it Naruto-kun?"** asked Kami not realizing she added the suffix.

"Oh, so it's Naruto-Kun now, hmm. Anyway I'll call it the Hakumeigan or twilight's eye" Naruto replied Smugly, Kami blushed when she relied what he was talking about.

And with that Naruto left, not to return until he was stronger.

-xXoOoXx-

[1]- Go to my on profile for a list of the things Naruto learns

[2]- I'm not sponsored or supporting lumosity at all I'm just using it as a reference

[3]- Ok I know what you're thinking, "why did you make a four year time skip, the answer is obvious. A Uneducated 8 year old cant possible make good decisions on the bloodline so I decided that Naruto needs to get smart and fast, SO what did I don't you ask…well I pull the Interbook idea out of my ass.(if where ever you're reading this doesn't use that term lets elaborate)

"_When you have no time, are unprepared, or don't know what you're doing... You're pulling it out of your ass. Commonly used in situations where a person may have procrastinated or waited until the last minute to prepare anything, or is put in position where they must perform or answer questions on things they have no idea about._" From urban Dictionary BTW

[4]- "_4.0–4.9 Noticeable shaking of indoor objects and rattling noises. Felt by most people in the affected area. Slightly felt outside. Generally causes none to minimal damage. Moderate to significant damage very unlikely. Some objects may fall off shelves or be knocked over."_ From Wikipedia

-xXoOoXx-

Dear my loyal readers,

The next thing a post will be a timeline so I can clear up any confusion about the timeline

Oh and BTW Naruto will release his mask around the begging of the first JG (I'll be calling the Jinchūriki games JG for short, sometimes)

Have any of you noticed what this story is curving around, _(I would say rotating around but it only rotates around the idea for the first half of the story. Also I Pan on making a sequel for those who are wondering) _you know living together, and then showing off to judges, a survival stage, if you don't know I'll tell in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2: Training

**Hey guys, Thank for the reviews; love you guys.**

**Also just so you know all of Narutos future senseis are the gods of their universe respectively, yes I know eastern Kai, Roger, Mavis aren't the strongest in their universe but it's just an façade to fool everyone so they can watch over their universe up-close.**

**And lastly, it's important that you know that Onmyōgakure is a parallel universe to the regular narutoverse but it has much different architecture and its 500 years in the future **

**Ps. Just in case you forgot this is all still a giant flashback from the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>-xXoOoXx-<strong>

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-xXoOoXx-<strong>_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 2: Training and Friends**_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

Everyone was stand in front of Naruto facing him. **"Ok Naruto, here the training schedule. Me at 6AM for Ninjutsu, Yami at 7 for Genjutsu, Shinigami at 8 for Taijutsu. Roger at 9 for a Devil fruit practice, He'll chose the fruit/fruits you'll be getting. Yamamoto at 10 for Kenjutsu and Shinigami training, Lunch break at 11. Kai at 12 for Ki training, Mavis at 1 for Mage training were she will teach you all magic's. And from 2-7 you will practice your bloodlines, and your Doujutsu, we'll be overseeing that. 8-10 studying in everything from other worlds. 10-12 PM you're with Kyuubi learning Demon techniques and learning to use your Bijuu form to the fullest. 1-5 AM is nothing. You will be training with this schedule every day for 6 years, after the second Jinchūriki games"** Said Kami

"Wha-, why?!" asked Naruto.

**"Because if you were to get that much power so soon life would be boring. You are to prove yourself by training for the first and second JG by yourself if you can't get to at least the semifinals on the second JG you'll have to wait another year. this is for your own good, also the second reason we all agreed on this is that if you go to earth and are as strong as a Kage people will suspect something, you'll have to wait." finished Kami**

"Alright" Naruto sighed "bye guys see you in 2 years." said Naruto turning about to go back to earth.

"**Wait I almost forgot, what are you naming it Naruto-kun?"** asked Kami not realizing she added the suffix.

"Oh, so it's Naruto-Kun now, hmm. Anyway I'll call it the Hakumeigan or twilight's eye" Naruto replied Smugly, Kami blushed when she relied what he was talking about.

And with that Naruto left, not to return until he was stronger.

**-Now-**

**-xXoOoXx- above Onmyōgakure -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto flashed back to earth in a black light; he… was in the sky. "AHHHHHHHH" Naruto was falling and fast. Suddenly something in Naruto just clicked.

A high pitched ringing rung out, but the only one who heard it was Naruto and a few Inuzuka and Aburame.

Naruto's spine elongated to the length of 1000 feet long (304.80m) skin changing to black scales, he grew white fur, and whiskers, on top Naruto's head sprouted two tree truck colored antlers ; at the end of his new body dark red tail feathers grew. His pinky and ring toes (I don't know what they are called?) fused together and grew into claws, his middle and index and big toes grew claws. His hands grew claws as well while also following the toes pattern, his arms and legs each became a mix of the two appendages able to both walk and grab things; Naruto's eyes changed dark red. (Long Bijuu form, Picture on profile)

As of yet no one noticed the giant dragon in the sky. (A/N: This full Bijuu form is just instinct he'll have to train to be able to access it on command)

Since Naruto was around a mile high in the sky he got his first good look at Onmyōgakure, All the buildings were all skyscrapers in the middle of the town and cottages on the outside off the city, and the skyscrapers were around 200-5000 feet tall. The buildings were designed to be more structurally stable then a mountains base and the city was around 8 square miles across.

Opening his mouth wide Naruto let out a load roar, **"RAHHHHHHHHHHH" **Naruto dived bombed toward the street liking the feel of the wind against his scales, he pulled up just before he hit the ground.

Everyone in the area looked up wide eyed, they dodged a sweep of the dragon's body as Naruto passed a wind followed him blowing most citizens to the ground.

Naruto smiled in a dragon way, 'this is awesome!' Naruto then flew upward coiling around a skyscraper.

When Naruto finally came to his senses he realized that he needs to hide people are probably trying to find the new Bijuu and seal it. He flew to the nearest build which happened to be the hotel next to his and purposely hit his tail on the side of the building; He dove for the resulting dust cloud and changed back, which surprising to him took less than a second. Naruto back in his human form hidden by the cloud acted like he got dust in his eye; when the dust settled the only thing the ninja police saw was a Naruto on the ground, eyes watering looking helpless.

"Honorable Jinchūriki Naruto, are you all right?" questioned one of the Jōnin, though he said the title with venom (A/N: they know his name because he's one of the honorable Jinchūriki, kind of how everyone threated Konohamaru as the honorable grandson)

"Yea,-cough- I think."

"Somebody take him to the hospital he might have smoke in his lungs."

"Hai" replied another one of the Jōnin.

**-xXoOoXx- Hospital -xXoOoXx-**

"Kakashi Iruka, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over" said the receptionist. She was trying to not blush since she has a major crush on Kakashi.

"But we NEED to see our student, it's our jobs." Said Iruka

"I'm sorry, but no is no!" said the receptionist firmly, she had nothing against Naruto but if she broke the rules she'd be fired.

Kakashi whispered to Iruka, "Hold on, I know a way to get in." Kakashi strolled over to the receptionist. "Hey hotie, you think me and you could get together?" when he fished he pulled his mask down showing his face, She fainted.

Iruka chuckled, "That was interesting".

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto was strolling down the hall and saw Kakashi's Face and was surprised he wasn't hiding some disgusting mole or something, it was just a normal face; Naruto looked down to see the receptionist on the floor blushing and passed out, Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention.

Pointing at the receptionist, "So care to explain?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi turned fast as lightning with wide eyes; he fumbled to put his mask back on, "Did you see?"

"What?"

"MY FACE" half yelled a freaked out Kakashi, "if you did you must not spread what you saw." Kakashi death glared him.

"What's wrong with your face, if you kept your mask off you'd be a chick magnet…or dude magnet, right Iruka?" said Naruto smirking.

"H-how did you know?" asked a blushing Iruka

"It would be hard to figure out for anyone else, but me well I can smell that kind of stuff" said an amused Naruto, suddenly his eyes widened and then he smirked again "hmm, I smell sex too, care to explain?"

Iruka and Kakashi were now a deep shade of red; they rushed or rather shoved Naruto into the closet too save them the embarrassment, Kakashi turned the light on not before that he put something to cover his face.

Iruka was stuttering too explain to their student, which he had no idea how in the world he knew the word sex.

Iruka spluttered out, "w-well you see Naruto, when a person loves another person very much-"

"Iruka maybe we should do this at home" said Kakashi who had a bucket on his head.

"GUYS, Guys I know about 'all of that' already" said a lightly blushing Naruto.

"WHAT" yelled both Iruka and Kakashi, "Who the hell told you?" asked Kakashi.

"Read it in a book" said Naruto.

Kakashi stared…

Iruka stared…

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other.

"You read a book?" asked Kakashi in disbelief.

"I hate you" said the blond.

Kakashi suddenly glared at Naruto, "Was it a *ahem* adult book?" asked Kakashi

Naruto blushed, "maybe…" Naruto did read all the books in the Interbook that he could get his hands or rather mind on, so he came upon adult material quite often. (A/N: Double meaning! Sorry I'm a pervert sometimes)

"Anyway my face and my love life aside; are you alright, did you have dust in your lungs or have any broken bones?" asked Kakashi.

"No I'm fine, so how much time do I have until the Jinchūriki games?"

"First time I think you even took something this seriously, it's in 5 months; why?"

"Oh, no reason just wondering" replied Naruto.

"Hmm, ok see you later Naruto."

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto/apartment -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto stood in the middle of the living room in his apartment, he was in a meditative position he was concentrating hard to get the precise amount of chakra into the clone technique.

'Ok I need to focus; I need pull off the clone jutsu.'

Even though Naruto could use the regular shadow clone he was trying to get good enough chakra control

**Bunshin Jutsu**

And… out popped a Naruto with red hair and he was a little shorter than the regular Naruto, he was getting better.

'Ok back to the academy to get a book on chakra control exercises'

'Kyuubi, I thought when I became a Bijuu you would be set free?' asked Naruto

'**Yes, I was I just never wanted to come out, at least until you get more powerful**' replied Kurama.

'Aww does someone care about wittle ole me' said Naruto.

'**SHUT UP**' yelled Kurama as Naruto smiled.

**-xXoOoXx- academy the next day -xXoOoXx-**

"Sorry this book is only for last year students" said the evil librarian as she shoved him out the library.

"Yea right, I've seen Sasuke with that book!" yelled Naruto getting back on his feet about to storm back in.

"Well he holds the thirteen tailed snake so he needs it seeing as he has more power to control"

"WELL, I've seen Sakura with it." Argued Naruto, he was getting aggravated with this lady how obviously didn't like him.

"Sakura needs chakra control to master her healing"

"Fine I won't use the book!"

'The nerve of some people they just thing they can bully me just because of Kyuubi's reputation'

Naruto was going to see the only person how actually cared about him.

**-xXoOoXx- Naruto's apartment -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto walked down the hall from his room and knocked on the door.

"Jiji, it's me Naruto."

"Who, what, OH, I'm coming" there was a bunch of banging and things falling until finally the door opened, "Hello Naruto" there stood dubbed in his Kage robes, the 5th Onmyōkage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hello Naruto, is there something you need?" Sarutobi said smiling. Sarutobi lived in the same high-class hotel building because he wanted to protect Naruto, when he heard Naruto was being moved to it.

"May I come in; I would like to talk in private" Naruto said with suspicion, He sensed chakra signatures all around him, strong chakra signatures… they felt like around 9 ANBU maybe 10.

"Sure" the previous Onmyōkage said with a fake neutral tone since he sensed the signature also. As Sarutobi and Naruto walked in the hotel room they noticed the signatures scatter 2 staying behind the rest leaving.

As Naruto walked through the room he noticed it was better than his, better furniture, better lighting, look nicer. Naruto walked through the hallway, which had white carpet and white walls, he passed the kitchen with was really nice if he had to say so, he passed the first of two bathrooms, as they finally made it to the living room.

-xXoOoXx-

"So Naruto what is it that you needed my help with?" asked Sarutobi as he sat down in his sofa, he took a sip of green tea with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Well you see Jiji, It's a long story. First of all I'm not how I look like…"<p>

Sarutobi stood instantly ready to draw his Bo-staff at a moment's notice, "Who are you then?" said with chilling coldness in his voice.

"I am Naruto… just not on the outside." answered Naruto, Sarutobi sat back down but did not retreat his caution, "Don't speak to me in riddles, child" said The Gondaime. (A/N: yes I will explain later)

"The only way is for me to show you, Jiji. But I must ask you to dismiss your ANBU as I can't let them see" The 3 ANBU were wide eyed as was Sarutobi but he called them to leave anyway, dismissing his surprise as well.

Once they were gone Naruto started changing in front of Sarutobi's eyes; Sarutobi was shocked to say the least when a 5'9, 16-year old looking Naruto with longer hair, muscles and electric blue eyes glowing with power stepped forward.

"It's still me Jiji; I just never showed what I really looked like, I was scared the villagers or my classmates might think I'm not normal. But not anymore, I'm not staying in that other form now I will confess to my classmates and if they don't like the real me well I don't give a shit. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but there's more"

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Lay it on me kid, nothing surprises me these day with all the stuff I've witnessed" oh how wrong he was.

"First can you engage the silencing seal and privacy seals on the windows?" asked Naruto. The Monkey sage then made a series of hand seals ending on ram, seals glowed all around the room. "You have some explaining to do, Naruto"

Naruto told him of the past few years, about studying the Interbook, being named Reibi and even the meeting with gods. But there was one thing he was holding of until now. Naruto waited for the information to sink in before telling the rest.

After a long pause Naruto began, "I lied. Four years ago I lied telling you I had no recollection of my parent's death when in fact I did though only in small flashes, several months later during a beating I regained almost all of the event's memory…" Sarutobi was horrified that Naruto could have memory of such Traumatizing events and still be totally sane; it would drive anyone he knew to suicide if they remembered it at that age.

"I nearly gave in to… him…" Hiruzen eyes widened as realization struck that Naruto nearly released, It. "The Kyuubi, still consumed by hated, tried to consume my soul or at least my emotions of kindness, this way he could turn me into his pawn… But then I remembered my mother's last words, 'Mommy loves you, Mommy loves you' I realized that she wouldn't want me to just give up, she would want me to fight it and I did… I had silenced the Kyuubi for a while even though I did not know at the time it was the Kyuubi I just thought it was my own darkness, then one day…

_Flashback_

_An 8 year old Naruto was walking to class on a normal day that would be anything but._

_'__**Hello, hello is damn thing on. HELLO KIT CAN YOU HEAR ME '**__said a 'mysterious' voice._

_'What the hell was that, I must be going insane from all the lack of ramen' Naruto thought._

_**'Oh good it worked, listen kit I need you to go back home for today and call in sick there is something we need to talk about.'**_

_'Ok'_

_Flashback end_

"On that day Kyuubi was trying again to trick me into giving him my body… but somehow my humming gave him emotions that shouldn't be possible for a Demon to obtain, he quickly noticed these emotions and responded. He had originally planned that when he got caught and sealed, he'd make me his container into his pawn so when he'd name me as Reibi he would then command me to name him Reibi instead, giving Kyuubi's reputation back and also the power to rule hell even if he was only the nine tails. Though with these new emotions his plan changed completely and he decided if I could still smile everyday even to you Jiji, after a beating in a hospital bed then I had the traits to be Reibi, a strong headed, strong hearted ruler. He then named me Reibi and the rest is history" Naruto explained the last of his story to Hiruzen.

"Naruto I'm glad you finally told me but what did you originally come for again Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, sweat dropping.

… *Cricket noises* …

"OH, I nearly forgot I need your help in… extreme Chakra control exercises, moderate Elemental affinity training, and… controlling my bloodline" Naruto said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Naruto, you know it wouldn't be fair if I personally trained you" said the fifth.

Naruto sat up in the sofa face contorting in an angry frown, "you want to talk about fair, I wasn't even taught at academy they unlocked my chakra when I was a kid and that's it. Every other Jinchūriki has had special teachers, special classes and even special lunches for crying out loud, Them against me is like you versus a civilian! I need your teaching now more than ever with the Jinchūriki games coming up."

"Jinchūriki what?" asked Sarutobi afraid of his answer

"Here read this flyer" said Naruto handing him the paper from earlier. There was a long pause…

When Sarutobi got all he told Naruto was, "Be at training ground 28 by 6AM" and with that he left Naruto in an apartment that wasn't even his…

In the next following minutes Naruto could here multiple trees falling, as Naruto walked back to his Room, He went to his living room opting to watch TV when an emergency broadcast was played, Naruto decided to listen in.

**TV:**

_Tonight there were many large scale earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes and even hurricanes. Many were killed, as we mourn our lost we have easily identified that the cause was the same as the Pet project disaster 37 years ago… A new Bijuu was born, we have no idea how, but it was spotted near 40__th__ and Bark St… It was described by a terrified family as the…. eastern dragon, like from legends._

_An artist that was on the site did a quick sketch for us of the Bijuu, *Sketch is shown on screen*_

_(A/N: Sketch on profile, long form. P.S: sorry it's pixel art since I can't draw :P) _

'WOW, I look awesome' though Naruto

'**I have to admit you do look pretty awesome' said Kyuubi.**

_We have sent appeals, TV broadcasts, even letters around the world so that the sage of 14 beasts might notice and show up to seal this 15__th__ beast so that the world can be safe again. Thank you for your time. Goodnight"_

"I can't wait…" said Naruto with an evil smile. As he went to bed, the gears of the universe started turning at astonishing speeds…

**-xXoOoXx- Next Morning 5AM -xXoOoXx-**

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

Naruto literally punched his alarm clock and got up, "great now I have to buy a new clock…" Naruto got up stretching his true forms body which was clothed in only boxers, failing to sense a certain violet haired Hyūga looking in from the peephole in the door which has a clear view of Naruto at the moment. Hinata blushed and then fainted making a noise when she hit the ground.

Naruto was brushing his teeth when he hears the crash from outside his room, when he went to check what the noise was still clad in just boxers. When he noticed it was Hinata he decided to bring her in to care for her until she wakes, he called the fifth.

"Jiji, I'm sorry. I was coming but Hinata fainted in front of my door so I might be late depending on when she wakes up" said Naruto as he picked up Hinata bridal style.

"Oh, if that's the reason then It's ok but tomorrow you'll be here early right?..."

"Y-yes sensei!" Naruto said as he went to the bathroom to finish his morning rituals.

When Naruto finished brushing he walked to his Bathroom.

Naruto turned his water hot so he could loosen his muscles Naruto didn't realize he didn't get his clothes, at about the time he was done with his shower Hinata was waking up.

Hinata's POV

Hinata started to stir and when she was mostly awake she examined her surroundings, she knew she was somewhere she had never been before. She was in a room two medium sized windows for possible escape, carpet floors, painted wall, two doors. One of the doors was completely open she could see a familiar hallway; she realized she was in Naruto's hotel apartment. She started to get up was about to walk over to the window to escape, though She didn't have time to make her escape because at that moment the bathroom door opened out walked a Naruto only clad in a towel, Hinata reddened but she persisted and tried to stay awake.

Normal POV

"Good morning Hinata, how was your nap?" Naruto asked, there was a pause when he realized he was still in true form and he was about to freak out that Hinata saw but then he decided that as of today he was to stay in his true form and when the class has a reunion before the Games he's going like this… well minus the almost naked part.

"I-It was g-g-good Naruto-k-kun" stuttered Hinata.

'Why does Naruto look older all of a sudden?' Said Hinata's good side.

'He's HAWT if you ask me' said Hinata's bad and perverted side.

'Stop it pervy Hinata you'll get your time' said Hinata herself.

"Ummm, N-Naruto why are you only wearing a towel?"

Naruto looked down at himself and remembered he was wearing only a towel causing Naruto to blush too, "oh um, you see I forgot my clothes after I brought you in…" said Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head. Naruto walked to his closet to grab his training outfit; a short-sleeved royal blue shirt with a fish net shirt under that he also had tan shorts with the traditional ninja shoes. Hinata took every inch of Naruto's body, his clearly well-toned muscles flexed as he bent down to grab his shoes off the floor.

'Nice ass' pervy Hinata said as Naruto's towel parted in the back when he bent over giving Hinata a view of his butt, though it was interrupted.

'What's this draft I feel?' questioned Naruto until he realized why, Naruto blushed embarrassed since Hinata was right behind him. (A/N: no pun intended)

"Uhh, H-Hinata can you umm t-turn around so I can you know get d-dressed?" Naruto said sporting a deep blush.

"Oh I'm sorry" Hinata said quickly turning around, she heard Naruto sliding the towel off when her pervy side had an idea…

'Byakugan! NOW!' pervy Hinata said blushing

'NO Hinata don't listen to her' said good Hinata but sadly real Hinata couldn't resist. Since her Byakugan had 360 degree vision she could she directly behind her, speaking of behind.

'Byakugan' thought the real Hinata, what she saw made her blush. Sadly Naruto was facing away from her so she could she anything 'important' but she did get a nice long look at Naruto's tight ass. Hinata started to drool and her face was now complete dark red.

When Naruto remembered what clan Hinata was from and what that meant it was too late. "Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed in embarrassment face redder than Hinata's face, Naruto quickly threw a towel around his waist and ran to the bathroom.

'Too bad for him I memorized every inch of his body' though a still drooling Hinata, she would dream about this for many nights.

"OH MY GOD IT'S 5:45!" screeched Naruto, rushing he quickly got dressed.

"BYE, Pervy-Hinata. Food's in the kitchen stay as long as you want!" yelled Naruto running to the door closing it on his way out, leaving Hinata to well anything she wanted.

Smiling evilly Hinata thought she'd start in the underwear section…

-xXoOoXx- 6:08AM -xXoOoXx-

Running to training ground 28 while simultaneously eating an apple he grabbed from a tree on the way, "JIJI, I'M HERE!" Screamed Naruto trying not to choke, once he got to the field he keeled over exhausted from literally running as fast as he could from his home to here.

"No problem Naruto your only 8 minutes late…" said Sarutobi.

_After a minute of recovery for Naruto _

"Ok, I'm ready Jiji" said Naruto as he rose back up from the ground. This is the first time he noticed what the training ground actually looked like, it had Dark green tall grass that was about a foot high, and the trees were all tall with many branches. They had a boulder in dry area, a lake, and even a small cabin.

"Old man is this place special? It's the only training ground I've seen with a cabin." Looking around he noticed even the wild life was in more abundance here.

"Yes it is Naruto; it's where I trained for 15 years. I had many spars with my fellow ninja's in my youth here." Said the fifth Onmyōkage remembering old times when he was still a Genin.

"Wow" was all Naruto could say, "so what are we going to start with Jiji?"

"Chakra control, extreme chakra control to be exact" said Hiruzen to Naruto.

"Whoop, can't wait!" said Naruto knowing this would be a long day.

"First the leaf exercise" said a smirking Sarutobi as he walked to a bush and proceeded to pluck a few leaves.

"Ok Naruto you know the drill, you need to use only chakra to stick this leaf on your forehead, I will be adding the rule of holding it there for 5 minute since you need even more practice."

"But jiji…" Naruto started to whine but was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"You asked for my help didn't you, now do as I say." Sarutobi said

Signing Naruto put the leaf on his head and concentrated not a blink of the eye later the leaf disintegrated in a blue flash.

"Hmm, just as I thought. You're chakra has grown so extremely past the normal amount of chakra that your control is so bad it burns the leaf which means we can't use a leaf…" said Hiruzen.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" said Naruto plopping on the ground. He looked at the fifth and noticed an evil look in his eyes scaring Naruto.

"Uhh, jiji are you ok?" said Naruto scooting back though still sitting.

"Don't worry Naruto we can substitute it with something else, I'll be back in 2 hours…" said Hiruzen as he took off.

"TWO HOURS?!" yelled Naruto, "what the hell am I supposed to do for two hours?"

"Not my problem" yelled Sarutobi back as he Jumped out the window… of the

'Well now what?' asked Naruto

'**I don't know maybe you should try to go cook up some lunch'** suggested Kurama.

'Because I totally know how to cook.' Said in sarcasm

'**You never know until you try'** said Kyuubi lying down in his bed for a nice long nap inside Naruto's Mindscape.

Naruto signed as he went to the small cabin which conveniently was stocked up with more food than even Naruto, Choji and Kiba can eat all working together.

'Hmm, let's see maybe some curry… yea I think I'll make that' thought Naruto slightly nervous would start a forest fire.

_One hour later_

Naruto was quite proud of himself; he had not only succeeded in making his curry but made it pretty good according to Kyuubi as he came out his cage for some fresh air.

What's this smell?" said an unknown person as he walked in the cabin.

"Hiashi, what are you doing here? How do you know about this place?" asked Naruto.

"Well, this was my old training ground I should be asking you how and why you are here." Said Hiashi

'He probably can't tell It's me' though Naruto as he continued to pour the curry over the many bowls of rice he made.

"Although you do look a lot like… my late teammate Minato Namikaze, the fourth." Said Hiashi staring at Naruto's back

"Hmm, that's the first time I've heard that, anyway would you like some curry I made way too much but this was the only pot I could find" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly looking at the cow sized pot.

Hiashi's eyes widened "how much extra?" he asked seriously.

"Uhh enough to feed a third of the Akimichi clan"

"I'll take all the extra, here's some money to cover it" said Hiashi as he summoned some branch family to help him carry the giant pot back to his clan's complex while also handing some money to Naruto.

As Naruto counted the money his eyes widened, "This is 25000 Yen!?" (A/N: roughly $250) Hiashi just brushed this off and said, "That is a lot of curry which intern is a lot of money. Is there a problem with this amount of payment, do you require more?" he asked with concern.

"NO, no it's plenty. Thank you…" said Naruto quickly

"Wait why do you want all this curry?" asked Naruto

"Don't you know, the Hyūga are crazy over curry. Hey, if we like want we eat you can make curry for the clan once a week, how about it?" asked Hiashi

"Uhh, Sure…" said Naruto

"Good well we'll be off my good chef" said Hiashi as he and the branch family carried the pot away.

"HEY, I'll bring the curry to the front gate of the compound" yelled Naruto at Hiashi

"OK"

"Well that was weird…" said Naruto

_30 minutes later_

"Naruto I'm back early" said Sarutobi holding a bag in his left hand.

"What's in the bag old man?" asked Naruto

"It's your leaves replacement, this paper is extremely rare and expensive so you owe me but, the paper is immune to chakra burning, and it measures the amount of chakra control you are applying to it and then increases its own weigh accordingly, so in a way you can never master it. But it will get you to the point where you won't burn leaves anymore and have a quarter of the control of Tsunade, and if your made yourself a training program with this and my other teaching then you may surpass Tsunade even me someday.

"REALLY?!... Wait whose Tsunade?"

"I'm assuming you already know who your parents are?.."

"..Yes…Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I found out about my mother from the memories and I just figured out my father recently when Kyuubi crowned me Reibi, he said my full name and once I heard Uzumaki it confirmed my mother and then I just look up Namikaze and he was the first one that came up and he looked so much like I just assumed he was my father" said Naruto.

"Well it's to be expected since you are your father's child, you would have inherited some of his intelligence" said Sarutobi taking something out of the bag.

Naruto eyebrows scrunched together at the sight of the leaf, it was a metallic leaf grey in color and had a strange aura around it.

"It's time to start Naruto..." said Sarutobi smiling at Naruto evilly

Naruto's screams could be heard for the next week all around the village.

* * *

><p><em>My GAWD guys so sorry It's been so long since a update but I've been a big lazy ass so there isn't much too say :P<em>

_Oh and I'm sorry this one is a little short I just wanted to get one out as fast as I could._

_Love you Guys!_

_**Read**_

_**And**_

_**Review**_

_~Dino_


	5. Chapter 3: Love

**Hey guys, I could write a whole page about how I'm sorry but I think most of you would rather a new chapter ASAP. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME (X/O/X) this is going to be a romance chapter so I'll keep it to 5,000ish words. Also I'm looking for a Beta!**

**-xXoOoXx-**

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

_**Reminder: Naruto has five months until the Jinchūriki games; Also Naruto is 15 so sexual themes aren't weird**_

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 3:**__**Love**_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

"_Naruto I'm back early" said Sarutobi holding a bag in his left hand._

"_What's in the bag old man?" asked Naruto_

"_It's your leaves replacement, this paper is extremely rare and expensive so you owe me but, the paper is immune to chakra burning, and it measures the amount of chakra control you are applying to it and then increases its own weigh accordingly, so in a way you can never master it. But it will get you to the point where you won't burn leaves anymore and have a quarter of the control of Tsunade, and if your made yourself a training program with this and my other teaching then you may surpass Tsunade even me someday._

"_REALLY?!... Wait whose Tsunade?"_

_**...**_

"_I'm assuming you already know who your parents are?.."_

"_..Yes" said Naruto._

"_Well it's to be expected since you are your father's child, you would have inherited some of his intelligence" said Sarutobi taking something out of the bag._

_Naruto eyebrows scrunched together at the sight of the leaf, it was a metallic leaf grey in color and had a strange aura around it._

"_It's time to start Naruto..." said Sarutobi smiling at Naruto evilly_

_Naruto's screams could be heard for the next week all around the village._

**-NOW-**

**-Which is really just a 13 hours later in the training :P-**

"Sensei are we done for today, It's almost 5 o'clock and I need to make sure Hinata-chan is alright! Oof that hurt!" exclaimed Naruto at the leaves sudden increase of weight caused him to fall over. _'Damn physics breaking heavy leaves…'_ thought Naruto struggling to get up.

It had only been a few hours into his training and Naruto real body had already gotten stronger. His chakra control, as far as he could tell was increasing steadily. He had gotten to around a medium Genin's level of control and tomorrow he was to attempt to complete the tree and water walking exercises... whatever those were. **(A/N: Naruto's control was literal shit because of the bloodline and transformation to Reibi like lower than a civilian)** Naruto could tell it would only get harder from here so he made a promise to himself that he would never give up and work hard.

"I guess that outta be enough for today Naruto, I'll see you here tomorrow at 6AM again" and with that Sarutobi vanished likely to his house.

Naruto started his trek back to his apartment through the dense streets of Onmyōgakure, the back alleys were in a state to say the least, the maroon bricks had vines growing out of the cracks and puddles forming in the holes of erosion from the years of absence of maintenance. Homeless every few yards were usually sleeping, pretty ironic since the word just crapped it's pants, one individual man was taking shelter from the freezing rain and other disasters under a tin roof, his little outcropping had a badly beaten couch inside with patch work sewed into it by who I can only assume was the old man his floor consisted of plastic lining and ply wood. There was even a rusty dumpster, thankfully also lined with plastic preventing catching something like tetanus, which was filled with what looked like… a garden with bulging fruit, he was living in the equivalent of a 4 star hotel! The man himself wasn't all that shabbily dressed, he had a tattered grey or maybe originally white dress shirt and green winter jacket, and on his legs he had black combat pants with many pockets. Naruto's soul felt for the man when he saw his left arm in a makeshift sling. He started to approach to give the man's body a hand in healing him but when he entered the home the man stirred and awoke in a yawn with his eyes closed and tearing up a little but when he opened his eyes the man gasped at what he saw. Although Naruto should be gasping also because the man's eyes were glassy and white, he was blind.

"AHH!" the man exclaimed, "what have the gods sent to my home, a dragon boy?!" The old man jumped to his feet and approached Naruto grabbing a staff of old wood with horns extending from the peak.

"Wait! How do you know about that?! Who are you" said Naruto going on the defensive, raising his hands slightly.

"So you're him hmm, you're one ugly mofo! Never mind that boy let me see you." said the old man approaching Naruto further.

"Hold up old man at least tell me who you are"

"I am who you people have named me ooh I forget the name… Oh yes! The sage of 14 beasts!" he proclaimed with an insane like smile. And with that Naruto was scarred. "But don't worry I won't hurt you, what's your name?"

"Um I'm Naruto and I guess I'm also the Reibi, Zero tailed Eastern Dragon. But if you're the sage then why are you not sealing me already?" asked Naruto

"Oh well I am a nice man and that you have a good heart. Nice to meet you Naruto, let us go back to your home."

_**-xXoOoXx- Hotel Entrance -xXoOoXx-**_

As the old man and Naruto walked to the hotel the old man got many looks and glances but he seemed the least phased of them. They walked through the front door with usual looks of disgust toward Naruto, entering the elevator they were greeted by a certain bellhop.

"Hey Naru! Who's your friend?" greeted Teruo as Naruto and the man entered the metal box.

Naruto gave Teruo a look **(A/N: looked like **_**ಠ**_**_**_**ಠ**_**)** that made Teruo blush and giggle.

"Um Teruo why did you call me Naru?..."

"Because it's a cute name." answered Teruo matter-of-factly.

"Well then you're getting a pet name too Teru!" exclaimed Naruto thinking Teruo was being cute. Teruo choked on his own spit. They shared a moment.

"OH give me a break! You two sound like a gay couple!" exclaimed the sage in hysteria.

"WAIT WHAT?! NOOOO! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! NO GAY FANFICTION WILL BE WRITTEN I FORBID IT" said both Teruo and Naruto in a fit all the while both were blushing like mad. "WE'RE JUST CUTE TOGETHER GET OVER IT SLASH FICTION WRITERS!" yelled them both going full chibi anime for a second.

"Ok now that's just creepy and who are you two screaming at?" said the sage jingling his staff.

"I don't really know" answered Naruto, he made eye contact with his best friend Teruo pondering Teruo's sexuality. Naruto was certain his sexual orientation was bisexual but Teruo well not saying he gave off the stereotypical gay persona sometimes but well he kind of does. This is a worry; Naruto will have to confront him later on...

"Anyway Teru, this is the sage of 14. You can't tell anyone he's here." said Naruto trusting Teruo completely with his secrets.

"Oh okay I won't tell then since you asked." said Teruo daydreaming slightly.

"Um hey Teru?" asked Naruto

"Yea?" he replied.

"Could you um you know push the 50 floor button..."

"OH shoot I'm sorry I was distracted." He apologized finally pushing the button.

"Hey how old are you Teruo?" asked the sage.

"Barely 16, Birthday was a month ago haha" said Teruo

"Cool you're not too far off from Naruto then."(Naruto is 15)

The time passed and the door opened and Naruto started to walk out with the sage but before the door closed he called out "Hey Teru, bring some pajamas and a toothbrush over around 6PM tonight we should have sleepover."

"Oh Uh okay Naru, I'll finish up today's shift and then I'll head over then. See you later."

"You too"

And with that Naruto and the sage walked in the apartment. Naruto walked over to his fridge to get a glass of lemonade, pouring the yellow liquid Ino the glass it glistens in the light from the open window to the 6 o' clock sun; the old man sits in an old leather chair Naruto had in the corner. "Hey what would you like?" Naruto asked knowing his self-taught manners.

"Tea, thank you." The sage answered shortly. Naruto poured the man some tea and sat by him joining him in staring at the city below them.

"Okay what do you want to talk about old man?" sipping his lemonade and then putting it on the table next to him.

"You're not going to like this…" said the sage opening his previously closed eyes to reveal blue glowing eyes, his staff stood up by itself and glowed the same color of blue.

"WAIT YOU PROMISED! NO!" exclaimed Naruto being betrayed.

_There was a flash of light_

Naruto opened his eyes... and the sage was gone?... He tried activating his Hakumeigan and it worked?... this is very odd.

'_Kurama wake up you've slept all day, what just happened?' _Naruto asked in his Mindscape. But his only response was a growl. Naruto meditated and dived in to the land of thought.

-xXoOoXx- Mindscape –xXoOoXx-

"What the hell is going on in here?" Naruto asked out loud walking into Kyuubi's room.

…

Well this is odd there's now a hall with two rooms. Kyuubi was outside in the hall growling at one of the doors. Naruto walked up and opened the door to find a dojo. He allowed Kyuubi to join him in exploring it. The dojo had many rooms but one room in particular peaked both there interest, it was the room that wasn't a room but a meadow and at the middle stood the old man.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto

"Why are you here?!" yelled Kurama

"Well Hello to you too Kurama, I'm here because I now live in here like you Kurama." Said the sage walking toward them.

"Why did you seal yourself inside me old man" said Naruto

"Because I was tired with life and you're gonna do great things in your life time so why not watch? Don't worry I'm a good tenant I will pay you in chakra and teaching." Said the sage without a care. "Just be careful coming in here unannounced because I will admit I am a pervy old man. Speaking of which lets get into something more comfortable." And with that the sage shifted into a young early 20's male with new clothes.

"Could you give me the ability to make Companions to you know talk to and to live with?" asked the sage

"Yes give the man the ability to make sex puppets" smart mouthed Kurama

"Hey give him a chance" said Naruto snapping his fingers.

The man then snapped his own fingers and a woman appeared in front of them, she had black hair and a dolls body. She wasn't equipped with double D breasts like Kurama might have thought but she was a regular woman.

"Hello again sweetie." She said with a smile, the sage smiled back.

"I missed you" said the sage hugging the woman. She stepped embraced the sage longer than a usual hug. How long have they really been apart?

"Naruto, Kurama, this is my wife, Hana. Anyway you're wondering why I sealed myself inside your mind, right? Well you see you have the potential to become a god." The sage said nonchalantly, "Yes you heard me right. It maybe a shock to you that you a regular entity can become a god but you can, I know this because I also had the potential to become a god but as you can see I'm here so I failed. I only managed to reach demi-god status. My life has become trivial, since I'm only a demigod I do not have a universe to rule over so I have nothing to do I'm also immortal so I can't die. Life's been a bore but not for long. You see I think you can really become a god so I'm gonna help you… I don't know how I'm going to help you yet but I'm a demigod so must be useful for something."

"Um… well thanks nice meeting you. I'll be going now" said Naruto making an excuse to get out of his mind so he could check on Hinata... Wait were was that girl? Naruto didn't remember seeing her when he entered with the sage.

-xXoOoXx- Naruto's Apartment –xXoOoXx-

Waking up Naruto was greeted by the view of Onmyōgakure as Naruto stood up to find his hair was a bit longer for some reason, he stretched his legs and walked to his kitchenette and grabbed an apple which he made quick work of and threw the core in the trash bin next to the clock. Glancing at said clock he saw it was 5:45pm.

"_Shit Teruo. I need to get Hinata out so I can get ready." _Naruto thought as he tried to sense her chakra… "_Bingo he thought"_ heading to his bedroom. Opening his door he found her passed out on his bed in the same clothes as earlier. Walking over to his bed Naruto gently nudged Hinata, she didn't budge but Naruto got an idea... In hindsight it was a bad idea but Naruto didn't know that now did he? With gusto Naruto ripped the sheets away from Hinata exposing her bare legs to the frigid air; Naruto blushed cursing at himself for being so stupid although thankfully Hinata had on panties and a tee that was a size to large but in the comfortable way. When Hinata started to stir Naruto knew he was in trouble. Hinata was on her side when she yawned while Naruto admired her beautiful legs that shined like she put coconut oil on them daily, she arched her back stretching her arms above her head. Strands of her black almost violet hair fell in her face which was pretty cute to Naruto. She made a noise as she opened her eyes…

"Naruto?" she whispered as her brain booted up. Realizing her state of dress she quickly grabbed the sheets off the ground to cover herself she asked, "Naruto could you hand me my clothes from the bathroom?" snapping Naruto out of his stare he walked to the bathroom and quickly scrounged up her clothes. Turning around he was startled by Hinata who was behind him, she stepped around him, grabbed her clothes, entered and closed the bathroom door all without saying a word. Naruto was about to walk away to make some tea when he heard a faint mumble of a "thank you."

Walking back to his kitchenette Naruto got some tea brewing and in a few minutes later it was done, what took Hinata so long to get changed was beyond Naruto, he could only assume that she was fixing her hair and stuff who know to be honest… just as Naruto was pouring Hinata's cup of tea he heard the bathroom door close. Hinata appeared a few moments later. Handing Hinata her cup Naruto looked out the window, Hinata sipped her tea enjoying the silence which was seldom for her.

"Hey Hina. I'm having a friend over in a hour or so... not to kick you out but we were going to have a guy's night and your father is probably worried sick about you." Naruto said making eye contact with Hinata.

"Oh you're right! I need to get going soon… um that you Naruto for letting me stay I fell asleep after you left." She said finishing her tea.

"That's good hina you banged you're head pretty good when you hit the floor." Said Naruto more concerned about Hinata's health than his dignity.

"Yea I guess it is good I got some rest. I'll be going though Naruto, again thank you, see you later." Hinata said smiling at Naruto as she walked over to his Naruto's door.

"Yea I'll call you maybe this weekend?" asked Naruto opening the door for Hinata like any gentlemen should.

"It's a date!" said Hinata closing the door behind her unaware of what she said.

'_What just happened'_ asked Naruto to himself after Hinata was gone. 'ugh never mind it I got to get ready.' Naruto walked over to his bedroom once again to take a quick shower to tame his sudden hair growth.

-xXoOoXx- 15 minutes later –xXoOoXx-

_Teruo POV_

'_Ugh work was so exhausting today, first the lady who tried to bring up her 5 cats which he could let happen causing the old lady to slap him on his left cheek. Then there was the half-drunk 22 year old woman who was about to puke in the elevator, Ew. *sigh* at least I can relax with Naruto tonight maybe get some free chocolate :3'_ Teruo was dressed in a steampunk-esk model of the animal cell design shirt and some dark tight fitting but not skinny jeans. He had his hair styled messy since he knew Naruto preferred his hair long and unkempt. He also had some nice soft fuzzy blue socks since Naruto kept his apartment cold, he also didn't bother wearing his shoes up since he was just a few rooms down and he didn't really feel like it to be honest, teenagers! Behind him he rolled along a suitcase full of hair product, clothes, his shoes, a hairdryer plus the usual essentials. Now have knocked twice Teruo put his ear against the door, hearing the shower running he got out his all access key card and opened the door, just like Naruto to be a little late so he let himself in. Heading to the bedroom to put his suitcase up and let Naruto know he was here, but as he 'parked' his suitcase the bathroom door opened and out walked a nude Naruto only clothed in a large towel tied around his waist. Naruto just walked out the bathroom and got his clothes from his dresser not really reacting to Teruo even though he knew he was there, Naruto felt comfortable with him so he didn't mind. Although little did Naruto know that his best friend was admiring every detail and inch of Narutos body.

"Hey Naruto you're running late I see?" asked Teruo playing off his staring.

"As usual dude haha" said Naruto returning to the bathroom now having cooled down.

_5 minutes later_

Naruto emerged from the bathroom now clad in similar tight but not skinny jeans, he wasn't wearing a shirt however. Naruto had on his favorite hoodie, it was a white pullover hoodie that had the silhouette of a pair of lungs connected by part of a wind pipe, there was a picture of a much polluted city in black and white in the lung outline, it looked like it had been taken with a very old camera because there was a rustic kind of look on the picture. Naruto had his sleeves rolled up though because his apartment wasn't THAT cold in the summer! Naruto had his hair which new length Teruo noticed also messy but his blonde hair was longer so it had even more mess. Finally Naruto also had soft fuzzy socks but they were red, him and Naruto were sock buddies in a sense.

_Naruto POV_

"So are you what do you wanna do Teruo?" Naruto asked as he and Teruo walked over to the living room. They both dropped on to the couch with a satisfying bounce back up until they settled onto the couch.

"Hmm… rent a movie from the hotels TV thing?" suggested Teruo pulling out his phone to scroll through the available movies. Naruto scooted over closer so he could look Teruo's shoulder causing Teruo to blush lightly, ignoring Naruto he scrolled through the available movies until Naruto stopped him saying, "Ooo that one looks good!" said Naruto pointing at an action movie (A/N: How do you spell that onomatopoeia?). Teruo laughed at the younger boy's childish nature, "sure thing buddy" Teruo said renting the movie and sending the information to Naruto's flat screen. While this happened Naruto got out of his seat to start popping some popcorn and get some drinks, a root beer for himself and cherry soda for Teruo; clicking the microwave buttons for 3 minutes Naruto turned around and looked at Teruo pondering if he should pop the question now… Naruto decided against it as it was a bad idea he'd wait for the right moment…

-xXoOoXx- 3 minutes later -xXoOoXx-

Naruto was wiggling his cute fuzzy socks when he heard the microwave finally beep letting him know the popcorn was ready, also hearing this Teruo walked over to the microwave having gotten bored watching the loading bar on the TV. Teruo was only a few steps away when Naruto, ignoring all common sense, popped the door open and grabbed the bag of popcorn. Naruto yelped dropping the burning bag to the floor, "shit that burns!" cursed Naruto waving his burned hand around, he was suppressing his healing factor as not to freak out Teruo. Teruo ran the rest of the distance grabbing Narutos hand by the sleeve throwing it under like a good big brother would, the cold water stung but also relieved Naruto.

"Naru! You've got to pay more attention, you could have really hurt yourself!" fussed Teruo as he turned the water even colder to help the burn. "Stay here and keep your hand under the water, I'll be back" Teruo said without ever touching Naruto. Teruo ran back to his bag in Naruto's bedroom, opening the bag he felt around inside the bag until he felt the item he was looking for. Teruo walked back to the kitchenette squirting some of the all-purpose healing ointment onto his hand pulled Naruto's hand back out of the water and quickly dried it with his free hand. Teruo then started to rub the ointment all over Narutos hand but something happened! When Teruo placed his hands on Narutos hands his hand started glowing blue and the glow spread from his hands on to Narutos hands.

"Teruo! Your hands, they're glowing with chakra?!" Naruto said looking like he just saw a ghost, well he has an excuse Teruo is a normal civilian he shouldn't be able to use chakra!

"What? That's impossible!" said Teruo who was almost equally as shocked as Naruto. Teruo jerked his hands back from Narutos hands the blue aura retreating from Naruto back to Teruo, but what Teruo and Naruto found was that Narutos hand were completely healed! Backing away from Naruto Teruo stammered out " M-My grandfather was a Shinobi b-but I've never even met the man."

Naruto stepped toward Teruo grasping his hands reassuring his Teruo that Naruto was there for him, "Teruo what was his name?" Naruto asked.

"Tetsu Asari"

Naruto recognized the name, concentrating on the name his mindscapes memory locked in on the neural pathways that lead to his 'profile'. _Tetsu Asari, renounced healer using his Kekkai Genkai, Ao Fenikkusu or Blue Phoenix. _The only mention of the man was in an old wanted ninja book which apparently was _slightly_ less read book. Quickly Naruto filled Teruo in with this new information.

"Wait how do you even know about that?" asked Teruo

"It's complicated but I promise I'll tell you one day."

"What does that mean for me?" Asked Teruo

Naruto paused to think, "I think you might have to become a Shinobi, whether you want to or not. People would kill to try and abuse you power Teruo" Naruto hated to admit it but it wasn't really a choice, if people found out Teruo would be kidnapped within a week.

Teruo looked at Naruto with disbelief, backing away again and pulling his hand away from Narutos he said, "I- I can't." He started shaking and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry but like I said you don't have a choice." Naruto said looking away from Teruo.

"But I'm not a killer!" Teruo said raising his voice to a shout this time.

"You're not! You are a healer" said Naruto grabbing Teruo shaking him wildly as to snap him out of his trance.

"But I have to kill eventually" said Teruo.

"Yes but think about it, you would save many more lives than taking them" said Naruto embracing Teruo. "You could come to train with me tomorrow. You could quit your job and live in my guest bedroom but I would have to buy you a bed for that room but It's not trouble, we could be partners. I mean think about it Teruo this could be a good thing!" said Naruto staring into Teruo's eyes, they both looked away blushing getting a second meaning from the word partners. Meting eyes again Naruto spoke up, "let's just have some chocolate for that movie." he smiled at Teruo and started walking toward his fridge.

Teruo mumbled out, "I think I'd like that…" causing Naruto to smile.

Grabbing the chocolate and closing the fridge door Naruto entered a slight sprint to the kitchen exit; Teruo joined him after grabbing the now not burning hot bag of popcorn bag of the ground and pouring the bag into a bowl. Plopping on the couch Teruo noticed that the movie finally loaded after Narutos mishap. Naruto started the movie seemingly excited about the coming fighting.

-xXoOoXx- 30 Minutes later -xXoOoXx-

So far the Bad guy was introduced as a Human Water Buffalo Hybrid that wanted to cover the entire world in water hyacinth so that his kind could become the dominant species; the good guys' job was to destroy the research on plant conversion. Pretty bad plot and equally as boring… Teruo looked at Naruto for the first time since the start of the movie, he was asleep! Chuckling evilly Teruo ghosted to the kitchen and grabbed the whipped cream and walked back to the couch. Teruo hovered over the sleeping Naruto and was about to start spraying whipped cream on Narutos open palm when Naruto bolted up tackling Teruo to the floor, rolling over until Naruto pinned Teruo under him. Now in a compromising position Teruo sighed knowing he was caught red handed.

Smiling slyly Teruo said, "Looks like you caught me. What now?"

Matching Teruo's smile Naruto said, "A Question."

"A question, eh?"

"Mhmm" leaning closer to Teruo making him uncomfortable Naruto whispered in Teruo's ear, "are you enjoying this?" Teruo gasped as Naruto bit his ear.

"Naruto is this supposed to be some sick joke?!" Teruo yelled thrashing trying to be released but Naruto just pinned him harder making it almost hurt.

"No… But I have another question." Naruto said catching Teruo's attention, "Are you gay? Or better yet do you have feelings for me?" Naruto starred into Teruo's eyes as his expression changed from anger to utter shock to fear to shame.

_There was a pause…_

"Y-yes..." Teruo said finally giving into Narutos pin.

"Which one is that a yes for?"

"Both…" Teruo said in shame, but that shame didn't last long because Teruo was about to be shocked to the core. Naruto leaned closer to Teruo and planted a chaste kiss on Teruo's lips, it was soft and short; but to Naruto and Teruo it meant much more. Naruto starred into Teruo's eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Bisexual."

"What?" said Teruo

"You heard me…" Naruto shed a single tear.

"B-but you like Hinata!"

"I like you too, more even" said Naruto eyes now wet.

Teruo grabbed Naruto forcing him into a tight embrace which lasted for minutes but it seemed like forever. Awkwardly they released each other and stood up again. They looked over at the floor seeing the tossed aside whipped cream can on its side, they laughed at the seemingly not funny instance; they needed something to laugh at. Picking up the can Naruto sprayed some into his mouth straight from the can.

Teruo starred at Naruto puzzled, "What? I comfort eat!" said Naruto talking with his mouth full causing himself and Teruo to chuckle.

"Gimme some too" said Teruo fussed. Naruto leaned over and put the cans tip into Teruo's mouth spraying whipped cream inside but he didn't stop overfilling his mouth and making it spill out. "Hey! You dick!" said as best as he could with all the whipped cream.

"_Oops_" said Naruto with sarcasm, "Let me get that for you" said Naruto leaning to Teruo. He proceeded to eat the whipped cream off the side of Teruo's mouth causing Teruo to flush extremely. Finishing eating the extra Naruto laughed seeing Teruo's blush.

"What do you think about living here now?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Um I think I'd like that. I think I do want to go to your training tomorrow too."

"Okay but It's at 6am"

"Boy! I had to get up at 4am for work! Get on my level" said Teruo playfully.

"Speaking of which you should get your resignation together"

"Good idea" said Teruo getting up to do just that.

"Wait what about out movie?"

"Later."

Finally getting that off his chest Teruo seemed to accept the concept that he has to become a Shinobi more and more. Teruo went to write his resignation letter while Naruto looked at the clock and saw it only read 8pm. What were they to do the rest of the night?

All of a sudden he heard, '_Damn sport you don't play around!_' a voice said he recognized as the sage.

'_Yea that was some smooth moves_' said a voice he easily recognized as Kurama

'_Guys shut up, It's not even a thing yet_' said Naruto

'_My ass it's not a thing yet! You were on that boy like butter on a hot pan!_' said the sage

'_I know right! He was biting and shit omg_' said the Kurama fangirling about his little boy finally growing up.

'_Guys! You're making me blush!'_ said Naruto

'_Fine we'll leave you alone with the boy. Just use protection!' _said Kurama causing the sage and his wife to crack up. Naruto blushed as their presence faded back into his subconscious at the insane but oddly tempting idea.

Naruto shook his head and walked to check on Teruo. "So how's it going?"

"Great, I'm done" said Teruo.

"Go change into your pajamas dude! I'm tired from training" said Naruto running to his room.

A few minutes later Naruto emerged from his room in blue sweatpants with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the side of the leg, he didn't have a shirt on because he gets hot in his sheets. Teruo also came out shirtless just because it was an older guy thing; he had on forest green sweatpants with vines growing up the legs. They gave each other a once over. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned saying, "Um you'll have to sleep in my bed for tonight since I don't have a bed for your room."

"Uhh that's fine, you have a king size right? I turn a lot in my sleep" said Teruo embarrassed.

"It's a king don't fret big boy" said Naruto as he pulled Teruo's hand to his room. Teruo glanced at Naruto's butt as he was being pulled it turned him on a little, he quickly looked somewhere else to get him mind out the gutter. Arriving in the bedroom Naruto said, "the bathroom is through that door" pointing to a door in the corner of the room. "It's only 8:20" said Naruto grabbing his Mac off the floor disconnecting it from its charger. He booted the computer up seeing the familiar Macintosh apple and white screen as it loaded. Once it was finished he set down the computer and pressed a button on his dresser linked to his smart home called, SHANS or Smart Home ANd Security but he just called it Jay for ease. All he did was click a button which Naruto must have programed in his spare time, All at once all the windows and the front door locked, the blinds came down and closed, the lights turned off all over the house but only dimmed in the bed room and the floor started to heat up which I guess was for if they woke up and had to walk to the bathroom the floor wouldn't be freezing. Teruo expressed his amazement by a simple "whoa", Naruto grinned at him crawling under the covers bringing his computer with him. Teruo joined him their bodies touching but neither of them played it any attention to it, Naruto put on some peaceful music and he and Teruo watched T.V until there drifted into slumber.

_**Notice!: Holy shit, we broke 5 thousand reads! AND with this chapter we are breaking 25,000 Words!  
><strong>_

_**If you're mad for the gay shit then bye bitch I do what I want XOXO**_

_**Again I am soooooo sorry for not updating this for like a year but I'm going to start this up again. I promise!**_

_**Read**_

_**And**_

_**Review**_


	6. Chapter 4: Fuck

_**HEY GUYS I TOLD YOU CHAPTER WOULD BE OUT FASTER**_

**But anyway, This chapter should be around 8,000 words without the 'previously on JG' Still looking for a Beta!**

**-xXoOoXx-**

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai. I Also don't own stuff from the real world.**_

_**Reminder: Naruto has five months until the Jinchūriki games; Also Naruto is 15 so sexual themes aren't young for his age, especially in the Shinobi world bc you know people die at 20 usually (Naruto and other main characters won't, promise)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-xXoOoXx-<strong>_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 3: **__**Fuck.  
><strong>_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

_It had only been a few hours into his training and Naruto real body had already gotten stronger. His chakra control, as far as he could tell was increasing steadily. He had gotten to around a medium Genin's level of control and tomorrow he was to attempt to complete the tree and water walking exercises... whatever those were._

_Naruto started his trek back to his apartment through the dense streets of Onmyōgakure, the back alleys were in a state to say the least, the maroon bricks had vines growing out of the cracks and puddles forming in the holes of erosion from the years of absence of maintenance. Homeless every few yards were usually sleeping, pretty ironic since the word just crapped it's pants, one individual man was taking shelter from the freezing rain and other disasters under a tin roof, his little outcropping had a badly beaten couch inside with patch work sewed into it by who I can only assume was the old man his floor consisted of plastic lining and ply wood. There was even a rusty dumpster, thankfully also lined with plastic preventing catching something like tetanus, which was filled with what looked like… a garden with bulging fruit, he was living in the equivalent of a 4 star hotel! The man himself wasn't all that shabbily dressed, he had a tattered grey or maybe originally white dress shirt and green winter jacket, and on his legs he had black combat pants with many pockets. Naruto's soul felt for the man when he saw his left arm in a makeshift sling. He started to approach to give the man's body a hand in healing him but when he entered the home the man stirred and awoke in a yawn with his eyes closed and tearing up a little but when he opened his eyes the man gasped at what he saw. Although Naruto should be gasping also because the man's eyes were glassy and white, he was blind. _

"_Hold up old man at least tell me who you are"_

"_I am who you people have named me ooh I forget the name… Oh yes! The sage of 14 beasts!" he proclaimed with an insane like smile. And with that Naruto was scarred. "But don't worry I won't hurt you, what's your name?"_

"_Hey Teru, bring some pajamas and a toothbrush over around 6PM tonight we should have sleepover." _

"_Oh Uh okay Naru, I'll finish up today's shift and then I'll head over then. See you later."_

"_Yes you heard me right. It maybe a shock to you that you a regular entity can become a god but you can, I know this because I also had the potential to become a god but as you can see I'm here so I failed. I only managed to reach demi-god status. My life has become trivial, since I'm only a demigod I do not have a universe to rule over so I have nothing to do I'm also immortal so I can't die. Life's been a bore but not for long. You see I think you can really become a god so I'm gonna help you… I don't know how I'm going to help you yet but I'm a demigod so must be useful for something."_

"_Hey Hina. I'm having a friend over in a hour or so... not to kick you out but we were going to have a guy's night and your father is probably worried sick about you." Naruto said making eye contact with Hinata._

"_Oh you're right! I need to get going soon… um that you Naruto for letting me stay I fell asleep after you left." She said finishing her tea._

"_That's good hina you banged you're head pretty good when you hit the floor." Said Naruto more concerned about Hinata's health than his dignity._

"_Yea I guess it is good I got some rest. I'll be going though Naruto, again thank you, see you later." Hinata said smiling at Naruto as she walked over to his Naruto's door._

"_Yea I'll call you maybe this weekend?" asked Naruto opening the door for Hinata like any gentlemen should._

"_It's a date!" said Hinata closing the door behind her unaware of what she said._

_Now have knocked twice Teruo put his ear against the door, hearing the shower running he got out his all access key card and opened the door, just like Naruto to be a little late so he let himself in. Heading to the bedroom to put his suitcase up._

"_So are you what do you wanna do Teruo?" Naruto asked as he and Teruo walked over to the living room. They both dropped on to the couch with a satisfying bounce back up until they settled onto the couch._

"_Hmm… rent a movie from the hotels TV thing?"_

_Naruto yelped dropping the burning bag to the floor, "shit that burns!" cursed Naruto waving his burned hand around, he was suppressing his healing factor as not to freak out Teruo. Teruo ran the rest of the distance grabbing Narutos hand by the sleeve throwing it under like a good big brother would, the cold water stung but also relieved Naruto._

"_Naru! You've got to pay more attention, you could have really hurt yourself!" fussed Teruo as he turned the water even colder to help the burn. "Stay here and keep your hand under the water, I'll be back" Teruo said without ever touching Naruto. Teruo ran back to his bag in Naruto's bedroom, opening the bag he felt around inside the bag until he felt the item he was looking for. Teruo walked back to the kitchenette squirting some of the all-purpose healing ointment onto his hand pulled Naruto's hand back out of the water and quickly dried it with his free hand. Teruo then started to rub the ointment all over Narutos hand but something happened! When Teruo placed his hands on Narutos hands his hand started glowing blue and the glow spread from his hands on to Narutos hands._

"_Teruo! Your hands, they're glowing with chakra?!" Naruto said looking like he just saw a ghost, well he has an excuse Teruo is a normal civilian he shouldn't be able to use chakra!_

"_What? That's impossible!" said Teruo who was almost equally as shocked as Naruto. Teruo jerked his hands back from Narutos hands the blue aura retreating from Naruto back to Teruo, but what Teruo and Naruto found was that Narutos hand were completely healed! Backing away from Naruto Teruo stammered out " M-My grandfather was a Shinobi b-but I've never even met the man."_

_Naruto stepped toward Teruo grasping his hands reassuring his Teruo that Naruto was there for him, "Teruo what was his name?" Naruto asked._

"_Tetsu Asari" _

_Naruto recognized the name, concentrating on the name his mindscapes memory locked in on the neural pathways that lead to his 'profile'. Tetsu Asari, renounced healer using his Kekkai Genkai, Ao Fenikkusu or Blue Phoenix. The only mention of the man was in an old wanted Shinobi book which apparently was slightly less read book. Quickly Naruto filled Teruo in with this new information._

"_I think you might have to become a Shinobi, whether you want to or not. People would kill to try and abuse you power Teruo" Naruto hated to admit it but it wasn't really a choice, if people found out Teruo would be kidnapped within a week. _

_Teruo looked at Naruto with disbelief, backing away again and pulling his hand away from Narutos he said, "I- I can't." He started shaking and breathing heavily._

"_I'm sorry but like I said you don't have a choice." Naruto said looking away from Teruo._

_Naruto spoke up, "let's just have some chocolate for that movie." he smiled at Teruo and started walking toward his fridge. _

_Teruo mumbled out, "I think I'd like that…" causing Naruto to smile._

_Grabbing the chocolate and closing the fridge door Naruto entered a slight sprint to the kitchen exit; Teruo joined him after grabbing the now not burning hot bag of popcorn bag of the ground and pouring the bag into a bowl. Plopping on the couch Teruo noticed that the movie finally loaded after Narutos mishap. Naruto started the movie seemingly excited about the coming fighting._

_-xXoOoXx- 30 Minutes later -xXoOoXx-_

_So far the Bad guy was introduced as a Human Water Buffalo Hybrid that wanted to cover the entire world in water hyacinth so that his kind could become the dominant species; the good guys' job was to destroy the research on plant conversion. Pretty bad plot and equally as boring… Teruo looked at Naruto for the first time since the start of the movie, he was asleep! Chuckling evilly Teruo ghosted to the kitchen and grabbed the whipped cream and walked back to the couch. Teruo hovered over the sleeping Naruto and was about to start spraying whipped cream on Narutos open palm when Naruto bolted up tackling Teruo to the floor, rolling over until Naruto pinned Teruo under him. Now in a compromising position Teruo sighed knowing he was caught red handed._

_Smiling slyly Teruo said, "Looks like you caught me. What now?"_

_Matching Teruo's smile Naruto said, "A Question."_

"_A question, eh?"_

"_Mhmm" leaning closer to Teruo making him uncomfortable Naruto whispered in Teruo's ear, "are you enjoying this?" Teruo gasped as Naruto bit his ear._

"_Naruto is this supposed to be some sick joke?!" Teruo yelled thrashing trying to be released but Naruto just pinned him harder making it almost hurt._

"_No… But I have another question." Naruto said catching Teruo's attention, "Are you gay? Or better yet do you have feelings for me?" Naruto starred into Teruo's eyes as his expression changed from anger to utter shock to fear to shame._

_There was a pause…_

"_Y-yes..." Teruo said finally giving into Narutos pin._

"_Which one is that a yes for?"_

"_Both…" Teruo said in shame, but that shame didn't last long because Teruo was about to be shocked to the core. Naruto leaned closer to Teruo and planted a chaste kiss on Teruo's lips, it was soft and short; but to Naruto and Teruo it meant much more. Naruto starred into Teruo's eyes, his beautiful green eyes._

"_I'm Bisexual."_

"_What?" said Teruo_

"_You heard me…" Naruto shed a single tear._

"_B-but you like Hinata!"_

"_I like you too, more even" said Naruto eyes now wet._

_Teruo grabbed Naruto forcing him into a tight embrace which lasted for minutes but it seemed like forever. Awkwardly they released each other and stood up again. They looked over at the floor seeing the tossed aside whipped cream can on its side, they laughed at the seemingly not funny instance; they needed something to laugh at. Picking up the can Naruto sprayed some into his mouth straight from the can. _

_Teruo starred at Naruto puzzled, "What? I comfort eat!" said Naruto talking with his mouth full causing himself and Teruo to chuckle._

"_Gimme some too" said Teruo fussed. Naruto leaned over and put the cans tip into Teruo's mouth spraying whipped cream inside but he didn't stop overfilling his mouth and making it spill out. "Hey! You dick!" said as best as he could with all the whipped cream._

"_Oops" said Naruto with sarcasm, "Let me get that for you" said Naruto leaning to Teruo. He proceeded to eat the whipped cream off the side of Teruo's mouth causing Teruo to flush extremely. Finishing eating the extra Naruto laughed seeing Teruo's blush. _

"_What do you think about living here now?" asked Naruto smiling._

"_Um I think I'd like that. I think I do want to go to your training tomorrow too."_

"_Okay but It's at 6am" _

"_Boy! I had to get up at 4am for work! Get on my level" said Teruo playfully._

"_Speaking of which you should get your resignation together"_

"_Good idea" said Teruo getting up to do just that._

"_Um you'll have to sleep in my bed for tonight since I don't have a bed for your room."_

"_Uhh that's fine, you have a king size right? I turn a lot in my sleep" said Teruo embarrassed._

"_It's a king don't fret big boy" said Naruto_

_Naruto grinned at him crawling under the covers bringing his computer with him. Teruo joined him their bodies touching but neither of them played it any attention to it, Naruto put on some peaceful music and he and Teruo watched T.V until there drifted into slumber._

**-NOW-**

_**(A/N: BEFORE WE START, I UPDATED THE 'LETTER TO READERS' CHAPTER GO READ IT AGAIN) **_

**Jay P.O.V**

**(The Smart Home)**

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_TIME: 15:00 HOURS_

_TRANSLATE 24HR:12HR {1500}_

…

_3AM_

_!SET ALARM TIME REACHED!_

_/: RUNNING PROTOCOL: 600D M0RN1N6_

_HEATING FLOOR TO 297.039 DEGREES KELVIN_

_SETTING CEILING LIGHTS TO DIM_

_SLOWLY INCREASE LUMEN VALUE TO MODERATE IN A EXPONENTIAL SLOPE FOR 60 MINUTES_

_OPEN BLINDS TO FULL BRIGHTNESS_

_RUN SUBCOMMAND COFFEE_

__/:COFFEE_

__BREW COFFEE QUANTITY: 20 OZ_

__ADD EXPRESSO QUANTITY: 0.3 OZ_

__ADD SUGAR QUANTITY: 1 TSP_

__END PROGRAM_

_RUN SUBCOMMAND TUNES_

__/:TUNES_

__PLAY GENRE: GLOBAL TOP 75 HITS_

__SET VOLUME: 30 DB_

__FADE IN_

__END PROGRAM_

_DISTRIBUTE CHEMICAL MIST OF PETRICHOR_

_STANDBY UNTIL 1530HRS_

_THEN RUN SUBCOMMAND WAKE NARUTO _

…

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_TIME: 15:30 HOURS_

_TRANSLATE 24HR:12HR {1530}_

…

_3:30AM_

_!SET ALARM TIME REACHED!_

_INITIATING WAKING NARUTO_

_SHAKING MATTRESS UNDER NARUTO_

_DELIVERING SMALL ELECTRIC SHOCKS_

_NARUTO'S CONSCIOUS IS AWAKENING_

_LIFE FORM DETECTED ADJACENT TO NARUTO_

_REVIEWING SECURITY TAPES_

_FACE RECOGNITION IDENTIFIES LIFE FORM AS TERUO_

_TERUO WAS INVITED IN_

_TERUO NON-HOSTILE_

_PROCEEDING TO WAKE TERUO_

_BOTH NARUTO AND TERUO'S CONSCIOUSNESS ARE RETURNING_

_INITIATING SLEEP MODE_

-xXoOoXx- Normal POV -xXoOoXx-

'_Uhhh, another morning… wait, what the fuck?'_ thought Naruto whipping head to his side.

Seeing Teruo shirtless in his bed shocked, '_just what happened at that sleepover last night?' _his head started remembering yesterday night's memories. '_oh yea he lives here and um he likes me and he knows I like him… fuck_' Naruto waited for his house to wake Teruo, low and behold Teruo stirred just moments later. When he saw Naruto staring at him he smiled, I guess he remembered last night. Teruo reached over and brushed the hair out of Narutos eyes.

"Good morning dear!" he said sarcastically his expression changed to agitated "why are we awake at" pausing and looking to his left to check the time, "3:35AM?"

"Training. Ugh. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I have coffee and heated floors" said Naruto suddenly causing Teruo's expression to brighten slightly. "You'll have to take your shower in the other bathroom, you know so we can be ready in time."

"Okay."

They both grabbed their clothes and showered within a few minutes. Naruto got out first going into the kitchen enjoying the smell of coffee, he prepared Tamagoyaki and Nori forr breakfast and two bentos for later. Just as he was finishing he saw Teruo walk out from around the corner in just a towel, hair and body still soaking wet. He was making quite the puddle under him.

"Teruo! What the hell? You're getting my kitchen wet!" Naruto fussed.

"I'm sorry! I forgot my hair dryer… could you get it for me?"

"Oh my God! Ugh." Naruto said marching into his room and retrieving said item.

Now back in the kitchen Naruto approached Teruo with an annoyed look, "Here now could you stop making a lake?"

"Oh I'm sorry" said Teruo scurrying off back to the bathroom. Naruto glanced at the puddle. Troublesome as Shikamaru would say. Naruto walked to a drawer taking out a wash cloth which he used to mop up the puddle. Getting up and walking back to his stove he took of the breakfast and put in on some plates. Hearing the door open and close Naruto looked over at Teruo and saw his outfit.

"Shit." Naruto said seeing Teruo was dressed in a civilian outfit for Shinobi training. "Fuck. Follow me Teruo we have to get you a different outfit; you're doing Shinobi training for Kami's sake!"

Naruto dragged Teruo out his apartment and down the elevator and to the Shinobi supplies store in the lobby.

"What's your sizes?" asked Naruto

"Medium Shirt, Medium Pants, Large Dick." Said Teruo cracking up on that last on.

"Come on Teruo I'm serious here!" trying to stifle his laughter as he ran to get a basic outfit for Teruo and the essentials. Not really caring he dragged Teruo into the changing room with him ignoring the workers questioning looks. Quickly stripping Teruo down to his underwear he sparred a moment to look at Teruo's wonderful features but Naruto quickly got his mind out of the gutter and put the heavy duty light weight shirt over Teruo's mess of a hair style and down his body, making Teruo step into his pants he stepped back and admired his work. Teruo's training outfit; a short-sleeved icy blue shirt with a fish net shirt under that he also had black shorts with the traditional Shinobi shoes. Naruto quickly got the utility belt and put it around Teruo but not treading it through the holes, it fit. Throughout all of this Teruo stayed relatively quiet aside from the cute noises he made as Naruto forced his shirt off and the cold air assaulting his bare skin. Quickly Naruto rushed Teruo and himself out of the changing room and fast walked to the checkout and asked the man to get five more exact pairs and to send them to the apartment, paying for the clothes and equipment they made their way out of the store and back to the apartment. Opening the door Naruto found their breakfast cold on the counter.

"Damn it" cursed Naruto, shoving the food in the microwave to heat it back up they made quick work of the food. Naruto glanced up at the clock and it read 4:30am.

"This is why we woke up at 3:35am, I figured something like this would happen" said Naruto confidently.

"Um Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"You are aware you undressed me… right?"

Now just realizing that he did that Naruto blushed extremely saying, "Ah I didn't think about it at the time! I'm sorry." Naruto bowed as a sign of true regret

"Oh Naruto It's okay if anything I enjoyed it... you just surprised me. You're the mom friend I guess." said Teruo teasing Naruto.

"I AM NOT THE MOM FRIEND."

"Yea you are" further teasing him Teruo danced around Naruto childishly.

"If you don't sit that ass down I'll grab it." said Naruto threateningly.

"Maybe I'd like that!" said Teruo not taking him seriously.

Naruto proceeded to grab Teruo's ass putting an end to the whole ordeal, "Come on Mr. Big Dick we got to start walking there." said in a way that portrayed the name as being the complete opposite. Teruo got over his shock and followed Naruto out the door; Naruto locked the door behind him. They started their trek to the training field and Naruto basically filled Teruo in on… well everything, he couldn't hide it from his best friend, he told him about him being the new Reibi, the sage, his Hakumeigan… you know everything. Teruo didn't take it that lightly he stared at him like he was a maniac for a long while until Naruto transformed his hand into the bird like hand of an eastern dragon to which he basically flipped out. Now they were at the training area. It was now almost 6am. They chatted until Sarutobi popped out of a tree.

"So Teruo what do I own the pleasure of you being here?"

"I have a Kekkai Genkai and I don't have any defense, that's about it." Replied Teruo

"Naurto you expect me to teach this kid for free? I need an income like you."

"Ugh fine, how much do want old man?"

"3000 Yen a week."

"Really?! That cheap as shit!"  
>"Your family Naruto, your family is my family so I gave him the family discount" said Sarutobi wearing a smug face.<p>

"so anyway what does this Kekkai Genkai do exactly?"

"It's called the Ao Fenikkusu or Blue Phoenix, It heals people really fast."

"So you want me to train him Naruto?"

"Yes" said Naruto.

"Okay then. Teruo, are you ready for hell? You'll have to catch up to Naruto so that I don't have to teach you separately" said Sarutobi

"Now or Never."

**-The Next Few days Teruo would train his ass off and stuff yea. Anyway during this time Naruto…-**

Naruto strained his mind to keep going, his body had already collapsed of exhaustion but he didn't need most of his body for what he was trying to do. He used all the brain power he could to channel chakra to his retina, He could feel that it was working ever so slightly but it was finicky… it's like trying to turn a radio to a station but the radio goes up and down channels at different amounts each time you turn the dial. He kept trying and straining, he could hear Teruo in the background training his Taijutsu. The stance was pretty advanced Sarutobi must have intended to have this be the last one he taught Teruo, Naruto watched as Teruo swept his feet across the grass gracefully causing some to up root and be carries away with the wind, said wind curved and swept around. Naruto watched the wind for what seemed like an hour and all of a sudden it happened, Narutos entire body turned into Solid Carbon Dioxide AKA Dry Ice. Sarutobi and Teruo Gasped as instantly the entire field was filled with white cold gas. Naruto quickly willed too turn back to normal, which actually worked for once. Within seconds the fog cleared. Naruto willed his hand to turn into a Aluminum Glass Mirror, he saw his eye in the one Tomoe form just as he imagined it. Naruto smirked looking at Sarutobi and Teruo to which Sarutobi nodded in congratulations and Teruo looked away in annoyance as he had yet to unlock his Kekkai Genkai. Naruto retracted his mirror hand, "I think I'm done today, I feel like I'm about to pass out so yea I'll be over here… passed out" and with that Naruto fell to the floor.

"Teruo… It's summer vacation right now, am I correct?"

"Yes Sensei"

"Good. NARUTO!"

"YE-Yes Sensei?" said Naruto who was barely still conscious.

"KIDS! We're going on a field trip."

"WERE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP" said Teruo and Naruto doing the whip. (A/N: I'm sorry my friend made me keep that part! I swear! XD)

"NARUTOOOOO!" yelled both Sarutobi and Teruo waking Naruto from his daydream. "Did you get that Naruto?! We're going on a trip, no more heated floors for you!" said Teruo joyfully.

"Wha? Where are we going?"

"To the mountains! For Two months! We leave Friday so plan, that's three days boys! You guys are off the rest of the week." said Sarutobi daydreaming off the hot springs waters and how good it will feel on his-

"AhEM uM YeA so we're going to go pack now!" said Teruo dragging a now back on the floor and passed out Naruto all the way back to their apartment.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR INSTANT RAMEN!" yelled Sarutobi.

**-xXoOoXx- Back at the Apartment -xXoOoXx-**

Bursting through the door Teruo continued dragging Naruto until they were back inside Teruo shut the door behind them, snapping out of his crazy Teruo accessed the situation. In today's ruckus Naruto forgot to get his bed… back in bed with Naruto again… this feels like a trend. Teruo put that in the back of his head as he undressed Naruto and put sweatpants on him, not to be prude but yes he looked away went 'little Naruto' was exposed. Once all that was done Teruo climbed on to Narutos bed also putting Naruto on said bed and with that they slept.

**-xXoOoXx- The Next Morning -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto and Teruo got up to do their normal routine and got ready like every other morning, Naruto hadn't been awake to tell his robo house to not wake us at 3:30am so they were up early with nothing to do… What else to do other than shop! They had their 'cool civilian kid' clothes on and these weird shoes from another country called _Vans_ other humans were weird, to Naruto and Teruo these shoes were like a bento with a glass box and diamond chopsticks. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything good to compare it with XD) Now the Dou made started their trek to the mall luckily today Naruto opted for a train to walking because the mall was one the other side of Onmyōgakure. Teruo personally wasn't too fond of trains, they always had sleeping people and who knows who touch who and what, he's never seen anyone cleaning the train to kill bacteria so he wasn't trying to take any chances but this was better than walking. Within an hour they were at the train departure, they got off and would walk to the mall. Even with the train the walk would still take a few minutes so Naruto and Teruo chatted for most of the way there, none of the villagers recognized Naruto as well Naruto because he's been his real form since Hinata they had never seen Naruto as his other self-much either so they probably wouldn't connect the similar appearance and find out who he is. Hopefully he didn't run into any of his old teachers because they'd notice for sure. Finally making it into the mall Teruo and Naruto went to the store named '**Twenty-**_**Four**__ Seasons_' which was a play on the phases 24/7 and 4 seasons (Twenty Four is in bold while the four season is in italics), they had clothes for every season all year round and they'd be needing some clothes. Not being shunned by everyone Naruto was able to actually purchase a some clothes and not get bullshit for it, it was quite handy. He bought long sleeve shirts, winter jackets and thicker pants along with some mountain shoes and googles, Naruto also let Teruo pick out the same amount of clothes and paid for the both of them. Naruto told the store to send the clothes to their apartment overnight since it was a free service. Coming out the store Naruto saw the 13 jerks all hanging out together, the other Jinchūriki. Shit he had to move before they saw him, but Teruo had a different idea.

"Come one Naruto let's go get some ice cream" said Teruo cheerfully

"Oh yea sure let's go" said Naruto purposefully going in the wrong direction because the ice cream store was in the 13's path.

"No silly it's this way! You don't get out much do you?"

"Ugh God help me" Naruto said under his breath. As Teruo walked with Naruto toward the 13 people who all looked like preteens compared to Naruto save for Itachi. Naruto tried to avoid eye contact but that wasn't enough, Choji of all people was the one to notice something fishy about Naruto.

"Hey dude you kinda look like that freak show Naruto Uzumaki haha you may want to change your look, although keep the clothes I like your style!" said Choji smiling at him attracting all the other gazes as well.

"Haha, yea your right Choji" said Ino.

"Wait a minutes he kinda smells like him too!" said Kiba using his enhanced smell to detect the scent.

"What's your name?" asked Itachi who was massively suspicious of this figure.

Sighing Naruto knew he was caught, he put on a smirk and said in his old voice, "Don't you guy recognize me?" changing his voice back to his regular voice (It's deeper) "I thought my chakra would give it away." The Jinchūriki's jumped in surprise and astonishment.

"What no you can't be Naruto he was like half a foot shorter when school ended this year!" said Sakura

"Who knows? Puberty maybe. Hinata already knew about all of this since about a week ago" said Naruto gesturing up and down his body. The group looked on in confusion, "Oh she didn't tell you? That's okay she didn't have too." said Naruto winking at Hinata. Then Jinchūriki glared at Hinata for withholding this information. "Well my friend and I have to go now, see you guys in two months." Said Naruto patted Teruo's shoulder and started to walk away.

"Wait. Where were during those disasters? They had all the Jinchūriki evacuate to the bomb shelter?"

"I didn't get the invitation, I guess they didn't care about me dying" and with that Naruto walked away. The 13 got into an argument about what the hell just happened, when school started again I'd actually be the first Jinchūriki Games….

Naruto was Teruo went on and walked to the Ice cream Parlor, once they got there Naruto ordered Cookies n' Cream and Teruo Ordered traditional Vanilla. They ate their ice cream and conversed in the small shop, Naruto eventually got his spoon and 'accidentally' bumped Teruo's nose with it, Naruto busted out laughing because Teruo now had a glob of ice cream on his nose. Teruo got angry at Narutos tease and put some vanilla on Narutos nose, this all lead on to a small food fight. In the end they both had to wash their faces in the bathroom sink. After all that they decided to go look for something they could do at the mall, Teruo went and got some pop culture shirts then going with Naruto to ride the Carousal about 5 times. Teruo dragged Naruto to some crazy technology store to buy some Dynocaps, they were insane! When you press there button the expanded to whatever they have stored inside them, Naruto bought the Navigator Pack with 5 Customizable Capsules, The Navigator Pack included a 2 bedroom one bath mini solar powered house which included Wi-Fi much to Teruo's pleasure, an Electric car that looked like it was owned by a millionaire (A/N: think of the Tesla Model S) and some Land-Water-Air Vehicle that seated four; the tech these days mind blowing… And Expensive! The Navigator came with its own little carrying case though free oof charge. Naruto and Teruo went to a Shinobi only book store and purchased two copies each of Controlling you Kekkai Genkai Vol.1: Unlocked, Vol.2: Stabilize and Vol.3: Full potential. Next they went to a hair salon to buy some hair products, as Naruto would say "hair like this doesn't just happen!" Last they heard about some crazy 50% off sale at the Pear Store so Naruto finally bought a Cell Phone, a !Phone to be exact. After that they went to get some the It was 2:30pm when they were done with everything they wanted to do. Naruto could expect his bank account to have about ¥123440000(Half a million USD) missing, luckily his bank account always had any amount of money he needed thanks to Sarutobi and his laws. It's a surprise no one tried robbing them.

When they got back Naruto opted to set up his phone, turns out he was pretty tech savvy. After that Teruo and Naruto started packing. Naruto's order from '**Twenty-**_**Four**__ Seasons_' had already arrived, which contained what Naruto would put in two of the five custom Dynocaps, Two Heavy Duty extra-large duffle bags they looked like they could hold a mini fridge maybe then some. Obviously the Dynocaps where meant to used with these because who in their right mind would carry around giant suitcases. Naruto 'paired' the Dynocaps, tested the expansion and retraction then started throwing things in. Naruto decided he'd bring his MacBook and his Professional Camera. Heck, he was going to a mountain after all! Aside from those two things and his phone he wasn't taking anymore technology, everything else he packed was literally All his clothes, shoes and other accessories; he also brought along his hair stuffs and probably a kiddie pools worth of ramen all in a separate pouch, so what he enjoyed eating the dish as it was one of the first things he remembered eating, also in the same pocket he brought cooking supplies and other foods, according to the store people Dynocaps store things in an alternate dimension which has no flow of time so nothing should spoil. In a _Whole Other_ pocket he put his hobbies like a small keyboard, art supplies and his camera's lenses and lens cleaner. Naruto packed more than Teruo, although Naruto did have all the kitchen stuff and he had more clothes than Teruo, Teruo still ended with an almost as heavy bag. Naruto and Teruo then remembered in there stupidity they forgot it's three days from now and they still had to live here for a few days but there stuff was inside big bags… oh well, in their laziness they kept the items inside the bags and just got them out used them as needed and put them back in. Later Teruo cooked there dinner this time around which by the way was better than Naruto's don't get me wrong Naruto's cooking was 4 star but Teruo was defiantly the master chef of the two. They went to bed that night exhausted. Of course as Naruto was lying down he cursed relishing they forgot Teruo's bed once again. There was defiantly a pattern happening here noted Teruo. And with that they slept. BUT not before changing the wake up time for the smart house thanks to Teruo remembering half the reason they were so exhausted.

**-xXoOoXx- The Next Day at 6am this time-xXoOoXx-**

Being waked up by Jay wasn't that bad Teruo noticed, at least he was gentle. The morning flew by for both Naruto and Teruo and in no time flat they were entering the mattress store. Naruto brought his camera since he assumed Teruo officially moving in would be worth of photos.

"Hello! Welcome, how may I help you?" said the sales lady

"Oh yes, I'm looking for SHANS compatible Mattresses" replied Naruto

"Oh yes, follow me" the lady taking off on autopilot.

Naruto and Teruo followed her and she left them to find on they like, after a while of searching Teruo pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this without sounding like an idiot so I'm just going to say it…" Teruo looked into Naruto's eyes blushing, "I don't want to go sleep by myself! I going to miss you being there for me to hold if I'm scared; I need you to be next to me. I want to sleep with you. I-I want to date you!" Teruo said blushing redder than he think he ever has before. Naruto just stood there too shocked to respond; instead he gave Teruo a kiss like the time before but this time he held it out, Naruto didn't invade Teruo's mouth he'd save that for another time. Finally regaining confidence in his ability to speak Naruto released Teruo.

"Teruo you have no idea how insanely cute that was, of course you can sleep with me, I have room after all. And about dating… I think I'd like that" he looked to the ground smiling, held Teruo's hand and walked out the store not bothering to acknowledge the worker's 'have a nice day'.

They decided to go to the park to celebrate and they took a bunch of pictures of Teruo and himself by the fountain and trees holding hands, I mean Naruto had his camera so why not make memories. Little did they know those 13 peoples were watching them.

"Whoa? Narutos dating that guy? Awe that's actually kinda of cute." Said Ino

"Kinda impressive if he was able to bag him, everyone usually makes fun of him." said Shino

"Shino stfu I'm tryna see what they doin'" said Hinata that let everyone know she was serious about something...

Naruto and Teruo held hands and Naruto planted a kiss on Teruo's cheeks causing him to blush.

"I'm going to kill dat bitch Naruto tellin me he'd date me like the fuck?" said Hinata storming off.

"I better go make sure she's okay" said Kiba running after her to comfort her. Kiba went into a light sprint to catch up but when he got close enough he slowed down a little, not because he was close enough to talk to her but because she was crying. He caught up the rest of the distance, "Hinata are you oka-" Hinata pulled him into an embrace starting to sob now instead of silently crying. Kiba quickly pulled her behind a tree into some shade and sat her down on the bench that was nearby, Kiba continued to embrace her but hold her tight her now to show his care. The shoulder of Kiba's shirt was now soaked in salty tears, he pulled Hinata's head off his shoulder and pulled back her long violet hair behind her back, he looked into her glassy light lavender eyes. Kiba tuned to face Hinata now getting in a more comfortable position and embraced for a while longer so Hinata could get all of it out. "Hinata-chan, look I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to hurt you"

"You don't understand! He said we could have a date this weekend literally two days ago!"

"Well things change!" said Kiba getting more aggressive, "look, I'm sorry I yelled but sometime things change in the blink of an eye. You know I used to like Ino, I told her thinking she would like me and she slapped me, a-…. And now I like you. In the blink of an eye." Said Kiba regreting just spilling the beans, But Hinata just embraced him harder almost hurt Kiba's shoulder and waist. Kiba didn't know what to say… was she accepting his love? What does he do? He's so confused.

"Kiba…" said Hinata finally raising her head, except she was smiling. "You're the only one of my friends who cared enough to run after me. I don't know what to say. All I know is that I like you too, but I don't know who the others are going to react… what if Naruto gets mad?"

"Hinata stop you shouldn't care about Naruto anymore. I'm sure that he's not going to get mad though, he's a nice guy…Usually"

"Okay." Hinata was tearing up again but Kiba wiped them away, Hinata blushed.

"Oh my god! It's been an hour?!" exclaimed Kiba looking at his watch, "oh boy your father's going to kill me…"

"No I can get home myself."

"I don't think so young miss, I know you're father and if you were to go home by yourself he'd be mad at you and you've had enough to deal with today, you are Not going home by yourself." And with that they walk to Hinata's apartment with her father.

**-xXoOoXx- Later that night -xXoOoXx-**

Kiba approached the apartment complex with his grey long sleeve sweater on. He walked through the front door, he had never been to Naruto's Apartment complex before, it was nicer than his? Ignoring that he walked to the front desk where Naruto's apartment was which they replied with, "Why do you need to know?"  
>"He invited me over" Kiba lied out of his teeth.<p>

"Oh then It's the penthouse."

Walking away Kiba thought of himself stupid, all Jinchūriki had lived in the penthouse of their designated apartment complex but he want to make sure. Walking up to the elevator he noticed a bellhop wanted poster but he put that in the back of his mind. Entering the elevator he pushed the top floor button. The elevator beeped like twenty times until he reached the top floor. Kiba walked down the elegant hall to the double door, it was 11pm so he didn't expect anyone to be up but um Kiba heard some ruckus from inside the penthouse.

"The hell?" Kiba regretted that, he heard loud but distant moans.

"Damn Naruto you work fucking fast…" as much as he hated ruining another guys fun he came here for a reason and he just wasn't gonna go home and for damn sure wasn't waiting until they finished… that'd be weird. Kiba rang the doorbell. All of a sudden everything went silent. Kiba waited about half a minute and no answer, he banged on the door, "Naruto you fuck I heard you ass moaning in there get the fuck over here!"

"Ugh fuck Kiba could you wait 2 seconds" yelled back Naruto as if he had been coming this whole time.

A few seconds the door opened revealing Naruto with just some random jeans on, his hair was a mess and he had hickeys all over his body though not his neck.

"Damn you sure were getting it" teased Kiba.

"What the hell do you want?"

"May I come in? You'll be standing in this doorway for 30 minutes otherwise."

"Ugh. TERUO PUT SOME PANTS ON" yelled Naruto toward what Kiba could only assume was his bedroom, "Come in honey" said Naruto sarcastically.

Kiba walked in scrunching his nose at the smell of whatever was going on in that bedroom, he sat on the couch as Naruto went to retrieve his boy toy. Naruto walked back in pulling the other guy along.

"What do you want that was so urgent?" said Teruo disappointed they didn't get to continue.

"Fuck guy, yea I sorry I wouldn't interrupt you two if this was important." Turning to face Naruto specifically, " Naruto. You hurt Hinata today…"

"Wait what? I didn't do anything…" asked Naruto confused

"When you and him were at the park Hinata saw you kissing, it hurt her Naruto."

"Oh my god fuck, I messed up."

"Yea talk about, Hinata says you were planning to have a date this weekend?"

"Crap I forgot about that, I'm going somewhere for the rest of the summer with Teruo"

"Who?" asked Kiba

"Him" pointing at Teruo

"Ah, well she's okay right now Naruto but you need the make up with her, some things kind of happened when I was comfort her while she was crying"

"Wait she was crying?! Fuck!"

"Yea, but um me and her are a thing now I guess which shouldn't bother you to much since you have um… Teruo"

"Oh… I didn't know you to had chemistry? But either I support it I guess"

"Good. Now that that's out of the way…" Kiba looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"What is it Kiba?" said Naruto seeing this.

"I've been meaning to apologize… I don't really think you're that bad of a guy, you're actually kind of cool. I just gave into peer pressure and went along with it… "

"Well, I have already dealt with someone else with that story, I guess I could forgive you dude."

"Thanks Naruto. Who else said what I did?"

"Teruo."

"Oh wow look where that landed him haha I better watch out!" said Kiba trying to lighten up the mood. It worked Naruto and Teruo chuckled along with him.

"But anyway what really happened with this whole new body?"

"Oh my Jinchūriki power was shape shifting so I made myself unappealing so people didn't try to beat me up to mess my face up, it actually worked kind of." Said Naruto smiling

"Really?! That's so cool can I see?!" asked Kiba to which Naruto changed his hand into a snake.

"BROOOOOO that soooo cooooool oh my god…. Can I touch it?"

"Why not."

Kiba reached his hand to touch the snake but the snake opened his mouth and there was a bloody clown head inside his mouth, Kiba's biggest fear just happened to by clowns which caused him to jump off the couch and fall on his butt. Naruto and Teruo the laughed their asses off while Kiba flushed in embarrassment.

"NOT FUNNY GUYS!"

"Totally was."

"Whatever."

"So Kiba I can trust you know right? Like you on my side?"  
>"Yea yea, Totally."<p>

"Give me some Proof."

"IM NOT SUCKING DICK"

"Dude of course not! Feed me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You serous right now?"

"Nah dude, you want some Pizza while you're here?"

"OMG YES YOU READ MY MIND I SMELLED THAT SHIT."

"Down boy" Naruto said, they ate some pizza and watched some late night baseball, Naruto rooted for the red team and Kiba rooted for the blue team and Teruo said he wasn't picking sides. They had a typical guy night and by time the game was over it was 1am.

"Aight Naruto, I gotta get home dude see you later. I'll be looking for you when schools about to start. Thanks for the pizza and shit. Nice meeting you Teruo. Y'all can go back to having sex." Said Kiba chuckling to himself as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Oh yea that reminds me" said Naruto with a devilish smile pouncing on Teruo electing a squeal and moans to come.

**(A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SCENE THAT HAPPENED BEFORE KIBA AND THE STUFF THAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW SO ABORT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT STUFF.)**

The next morning Naruto woke up rejuvenated (You can guess why :P) going to get his coffee and to start breakfast he thought about making an American breakfast and went along with the idea. Naruto was half way done with cooking breakfast when he felt hands wrap around his waist and body pressed up against his, "Morning Teru, did you enjoy last night?"

"Did I enjoy it? I was in heaven, though you gave my hickeys everywhere!"

"Awe I'm sorry I couldn't help myself!" said Naruto grinding his against Teruo's crotch try to work him up.

"Hey hey we've got stuff to do today"

"Like what?" said Naruto flipping the eggs.

"I don't know, spa day?"

"Pfft wow you're so girly. Excuse me…" said Naruto going around Teruo to get the Bacon.

"No I'm not its awesome dude!" said Teruo turning to face Naruto who was getting the toast out of the toaster.

"Fine, let's go after breakfast"

"Okay"

"Here, It's 'American' food."

"What is American food? What's this called?"  
>"It's called um, Eggs, Bacon, Grits and Buttered toast" said Naruto pointing to each item respectively.<p>

Teruo bit into the Bacon, "I guess It's good in a greasy perspective, you know the um…"

"Bacon?"  
>"Yea that, how do you eat all this with chopsticks?"<p>

"You don't. You use a combination of a knife spoon fork and your hands." Give each of them Teruo.

"How do you work these things?"

"Hold them like a brush maybe"

"Yea that works… It's not half bad but I'd stick with Japanese breakfasts"

"Agreed."

They ate tee rest of their breakfast in silence, when they finished they both took their baths and got dressed. All of a sudden Naruto remembered his car that he bought! What an idiot he could have been driving to all these places instead of riding public transport! Telling Teruo who also forgot Naruto went to his room and got the Dynocaps they then proceeded to go to the hotel garage to not startle drivers on the street, Naruto and Teruo rode the elevator now to the basement/parking garage which now one even used in this crowded town, in Onmyōgakure not many drove cars because public transport was super cheap. Arriving at the basement Naruto and Teruo made their way out of the elevator and into the big expanse of floor, Naruto set the Dynocap out away from them setting It's timer for a few seconds for him to get away. The Car expanded out of some smoke, Naruto had his driver's license as the age limit for getting it was an insane 14 in Onmyōgakure (probably because no one drove so why make a strict age limit).

Naruto started the engine, "Hop in!" Naruto yelled at Teruo.

"No way I don't trust you with my life."

"You sure were trusting me with your life last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Shut up" said Teruo finally getting in the car. When Naruto started the engine the car roared to life.

_Hello, thank you for purchasing the Dynocap Co. Dynocap Navigator Set. Please confirm you are the owner by giving you fingerprint._

Naruto put his finger on the screen.

_Welcome, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, to your new X Class WMFx840 Sports Edition, Enjoy the luxury features of Automatic keyless entry, Leather seats, Sound Proof Interior, Automatic emergency braking and the comfort that your vehicle is 100% Energy Efficient and Environmentally Friendly._

_Your Touch Screen Comes With The Following Features: _

_Media AM/FM/HD Radio, Online Radio, USB Audio Devices; _

_Camera- HD Reverse Camera; _

_Map- Real Time Updating Traffic Navigation Systems; _

_Energy- Energy Consumption Data Charts Available; _

_Phone- Bluetooth Enabled, Voice Control Phone Calls._

_Please Enjoy The Extras Included In Your Customized Package Which Includes: All Glass Panoramic Roof, All Wheel Drive Dual Motor, Autopilot, Premium Interior And Lighting, Smart Suspension, High Fidelity Sound, Executive Rear Seats,_ _Subzero Weather Package, and Retracting Rear Facing Seat._

_Thank you Purchase Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. 24/7 Customer Support is available._

"DAMN THIS SHIT IS PIMPED OUT" yelled Teruo.

"Well Duh It's cost like ¥14745000 ($120,000)!"

"Fuck could you buy me one?"

"Maybe one day, hold up I've got to check if the spa has an appointment available…

Naruto was about to pull out his phone but then he remembered, "Car, google 'Spa appointments available'"

…

"Naruto you have to enable Bluetooth, we're you listening?"

"OH Yea I forgot" Naruto said doing the Bluetooth pairing. "Would you like to automatically pair when in range? Yes" Naruto navigated his phone like a pro, and then the car beeped.

_Car-Phone Bluetooth Successfully Paired_

"Sweet, Car, google 'Spa appointments available today'"

_Googling Spa Appointments Available… Appointment's Available today: 9:45am, 1:15pm, 6:45pm, 8:15pm._

"Call Spa"

… "Hello, this is Jefferson's Spa Maddie Speaking."

"Hey Maddie can I get the 1:15pm Appointment today for Luxury Experience Full Body Massage and spa treatment? And Put it under Mr. Namikaze." said the stores desk person

"Yes Sir just let me double check that available and all be back in a second." She said as she put them on hold.

"So I guess we could see a movie before the appointment?"

"Why not? Let's check after were off hold."

"Yea" agreed Naruto, a few seconds passed.

"Okay Mister Namikaze you're all scheduled and ready see you soon!" Maddie said hanging up.

"Car look up movies between current time and 12:45pm near me."

_Looking…_

_Nearby movies are displayed on the touch display._

"Hmm, The Last, 34, Alien. Car what's The Last about?"

_The Last Summary: Twenty seven Suburban Teens get arrested for drugs all in the same day and are held in custody, when the rest of the world suddenly disappears in the matter of seconds the teens break out to find on word spray painted on the asphalt… Croatoan._

"Damn that sounds cool, were going to that!" said Teruo

"Yea It sounds like a cool mystery movie!" said Naruto. "Let's get going so we can get good seats" said Naruto as he eased on the accelerator and took off out of the garage onto the street the luxury car catching the eye of many. In less than 20 minutes they were at the theater, "So Teruo you want some popcorn?"

"Yea but let's let the staff handle the popcorn this time" joked Teruo referencing Naruto's burn.

"Whatever we're sharing a medium, what you want to drink?"

"Shinobi drink."

"I've never heard of it?"  
>"It's like a slushy."<p>

"Oh okay." said Naruto putting in their order now they were at the front of the line, Naruto got the same drink as Teruo to try it.

Walking to the ticket guy they gave him their tickets, "Theater 15, take a right then a left at the water fountain."

When the movies was over the crowded theater of people cheered for the great movie which was rare these days, It ended on a cliff hanger but somehow it made the movie even better, the movie was apparently based on a book which Naruto and Teruo were both going to read. Basically the town all of a sudden started seeing each other through walls and started mutating at an extreme rate, some people die instantly from the first mutation but some survived a few minutes and got to enjoy their powers but eventually the rest died of genetic disease, scientists were decided research was going to slow of gene modification to get super power so the scientists put 'mutating juice' in the water supply and they got the results and high tailed it but in their rush they left a mainframe unwiped and the teens started modifying their genes and getting superpowers, the leader was going crazy on genes and the underdog who couldn't modify himself because of some unknown reason's powers were finally come all at once but they were more super charged than the others. The underdog was about to decide whether to back stab him or follow this new crazy personality of the leader but the movie ended there. Naruto assumed it was taken from real life Naruto being the underdog who no powers and the leader being who knows who but yea it was based of the Jinchūriki's. Somehow it predicted that Naruto had powers weird.

Naruto paid no attention to it though. He was too caught up in Teruo's Fantasies about what might happen next. It was now 11:23am, so they decided they'd go have lunch.\

"So where Teruo ole' buddy ole' pal?"

"Let's go eat at some Habachi Grill place!"

_Searching for Habachi Grills nearby_

"Wow this car is smart."

"Yea, look there's one not to far from the Spa place, go to Hiriko's.

_Are you requesting Navigation or Autopilot?_

"Good idea! Autopilot."

_Autopilot engaged to Hiriko's._

And with that the car took off like it was a regular human. Naruto took the time to turn the tunes on.

"What You want to listen to Teruo?"

"AJR!"

"Who?"

"Just play it."

Naruto played the band; AJR was some American One-Hit-Wonder Band though they were pretty good otherwise… When they got to the food place they ate (Duh) and enjoyed the silence the place offered.

Eventually they finally made it too the Spa..

"Hey, we're here for an appointment for two under Naruto Namikaze"

"Oh yes right this way." Said Maddie

Long story short. Heaven.

Walking out the store Naruto and Teruo looked at each other smiling.

"NOT FORGET TO DRINK WATER!" yelled Maddie

"YEA WE GOT IT" yelled Naruto in response.

"We've For reals gotta do this more often." Aid Teruo

"'For reals'?" asked Naruto

"I got a ton of hip info from the lady who did my stuff."

"Mmm I see. She touch your butt?"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?!"

"My lady touched mine( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Guess we're more attractive than we give each other credit for."

"Dude she massaged mine saying it was part of the treatment!"

"Ey. That ass is mine boi" said Naruto giving it a slap.

"When did I say It's yours?"

"Mhmm you keep going like that you Ain't ever gonna get Yo booty ate" (JK GUYS I DNT WRITE AB THAT (0/-/0) )

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Dude chill I was joking" said Naruto waving him off.

"'Chill'?"

"'For reals'?"

"Shut up and get in your car."

Naruto and Teruo then drove home, bathed, and went to bed. There now was only one day left until the trip.

_**Notice!: We shattered that 5000 views mark like glass!**_

_**CHAPTER AFTER NEXT (The next Chapter is the Lemon **_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **_**) WILL BE ACTUALLY ACTION STORY STUFF**_

_**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW I'M NOT WRITING TO A BUNCH OF ROBOTS**_

_**Read**_

_**And**_

_**Review**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Fuck

**WARNING WARNING MOTHAFUCKIN' WARNING: CONTAIN SEXUALS AND STUFF KIDDIES STEER CLEAR PLEASE SO I'm NOT SUED**

_**THE LEMON WILL BE DIFFERENT (EX. NO FLASHBACK)**_

**-xXoOoXx-**

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai. I also don't own stuff from the real world.**_

_**Reminder: This is the lemon that Kiba interrupted and the lemon following his leave**_

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_Chapter 3:__SEX_

Teruo and Naruto slammed through the door unable to contain themselves any longer. Teruo was breathing on Narutos neck hot and heavy, getting Naruto worked up he wasn't ready for it when Teruo bit down, a moan escaped his mouth as Teruo worked him tongue around the bit mark. Whatever Teruo was going to do he was defiantly getting there, Naruto grabbed Teruo's ass then hoisted him up carrying him to the bedroom. Setting him on the bed Teruo quickly pulled Naruto down too, pouncing on top of him Teruo lifted Narutos Shirt to gain access to him torso. Teruo pulled Narutos shirt all the way off inspiring Naruto to do the same, but quickly Teruo pinned Naruto against the bed and started abusing his nipples causing them to get hard. Hands and moans flew out from Naruto as Teruo left one mark after the next on Narutos chest. Teruo paused to take his jeans off to free is ever growing erection, Naruto did the same but they both kept their underwear on for the moment. Resuming foreplay Teruo erected a few more moans from Naruto before the doorbell rang.

"Shit" both Naruto and Teruo whispered.

"Don't make noise they might leave"

They waited a few seconds before they heard a voice tell, "Naruto you fuck I heard you ass moaning in there get the fuck over here!"

"Ugh fuck Kiba could you wait 2 seconds" yelled back Naruto as if he had been coming this whole time.

**-xXoOoXx- After Kiba left-xXoOoXx-**

"Y'all can go back to having sex." Said Kiba chuckling to him as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Oh yea that reminds me" said Naruto with a devilish smile pouncing on Teruo electing squeals and moans. Fumbling their way back to bedroom Naruto took his pants back off again leaving his boxers on but Teruo was a different story. Naruto pushed Teruo against the bed forcefully and started giving him the same assault on his nipples, eventually Naruto started traveling down Teruo's Torso, first the under pec, half way down his abdomen, then right above his pubic area. Smiling devilishly Naruto looked into Teruo's eyes which were cloudy from pleasure, that face he was making, Naruto looked back down at his goal. Naruto unbuttoned the button and bit down on Teruo's jean's zipper and pulled it down, pulling Teruo's jeans down he moaned slightly at his prize, Teruo had to be at least seven inches. Pulling down Teruo's underwear his erection bounced up slapping his stomach then swinging back down until coming at rest point straight up. Naruto likes his lips preparing for this.

"You ready baby?" asked Naruto to tease Teruo and make him want it all then more.

"Fuck! Please suck my cock!" and with that Naruto went down on Teruo first licking his tongue along the head and teasing it, Naruto liked how he felt Teruo's manhood spasm under him. Naruto then threw all caution to the wind and took Teruo's entire length into his mouth, Teruo moaned loud enough to make the neighbors complain lucky they didn't have any. Naruto bobbed his head up and back down at a nerve racking pace but slowly speed up, within minutes Teruo was shooting his white thick cum into Narutos mouth, it caught Naruto by surprise so some got out of his mouth but he quickly swallowed the cum that was pumping out of Teruo's cock, he kept sucking until the spasming stopped and then went and licked up any that escaped his mouth.

"Fuck Naruto for a 15 year old you sure can suck some cock."

"Must be a natural." Said Naruto smartly back to Teruo.

"I want to see what else you're a natural at. I want you in me."

"Are you serious?"

"Just fuck me!" said Teruo turning on his stomach and spreading his legs for Naruto. Naruto still hasn't even got out of his boxers yet but you can bet your money he was out of them and rock hard in less than five seconds. Naruto slowly stepped up to Teruo admiring the ass he would be fucking in a few short moments, not being able to help himself he slapped Teruo's ass watching it shake. Smiling Naruto entered one finger into Teruo's hole, Teruo gasped and groaned getting comfortable, after a moment or two Naruto started pumping it in and out of Teruo's hole slowly adding more fingers until he got to three fingers.

"You sure you want this Teruo?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL ASKING OH MY KAMI PLEASE FUCK ME" Naruto didn't hold back after than quickly pulling his fingers out he inserted his 7 and a half inch cock, slowly he went faster until they were in a perfect rhythm of Teruo push back against Naruto as he trusted. Within minutes they were cumming hard, Naruto luckily remembered the condom that he put on in the middle off fingering Teruo.

"Fuck." Naruto said out load as he pulled out of Teruo, Naruto rolled over and started to fall asleep but then!

"Teruo what are you doing?"

"I'm repaying you're favor." Said Teruo as he went down on Narutos half hard cock, in a few seconds it was back up and hard. Eventually Naruto cummed, Teruo expected this however and sucked up every single drop.

"Fuck you good too."

"Let's do this often."

"Defiantly agreed Naruto breathing hard as he settled down. Some time passed.

"Come on we better go get cleaned up" suggested Naruto pulled Naruto into the shower.

"Oh? I'm showering with you too?"

"Why not the shower is big enough." said Naruto as he started the shower water. Naruto stepped in and pulled Teruo in too, but seeing Naruto naked like this just got to Teruo in some way. Soon he was hard again and Naruto noticed. "You just can't get enough can you?" asked Naruto also getting hard again.

"Yea. This time I'm top." Said Teruo pushed Naruto over on the shower floor gently. "Now that I'm seeing your butt up close it looks pretty appetizing" said Teruo as he got on the floor behind Naruto who was on his hands and knees. Teruo spread Narutos cheeks with his hands, Naruto looked behind him and saw Teruo was also on his hands and knees. Confused Naruto asked, "Teruo whaaaaAAAA-" said Naruto as Teruo started exploring his virgin hole with his tongue, after a while Teruo pulled back out getting on his knees but up right and positioned his throbbing erection on Narutos hole but halted before entering.

"That's how I prep the hole." Said Teruo before he shoved his cock deep into Naruto, a few minutes later Teruo was cumming along with Naruto whos cum was washed down the drain.

"Now we're done. Hand me the soap."

"Fuck Teruo you didn't exactly fuck me just right to wear I can stand. Ugh damn that was good."

"You bet it was."

"Definatly next week." Agreed Naruto finally hand Teruo the soap, "Don't drop the soap"

"It's a little late for that dipshit" said Teruo causing Naruto to blush proceeding to wash himself.

**-xXoOoXx-**

_**Notice: I hope enjoyed that, my first one.**_

_**Read**_

_**And**_

_**Review**_


End file.
